Lightning
by meninejuh
Summary: Primeiro ele simplesmente apareceu, do nada. Espalhou seu clarão, intenso, e seu calor, que a fez queimar. E então sumiu completamente. Luxus x OC
1. Prólogo: 5 anos atrás

**Capítulo 1**

**Prólogo - 5 anos atrás.**

Eu havia saído dali por apenas duas semanas a trabalho. Nada muito complicado; escoltar alguns nobres por estradinhas de terra que serpenteavam por entre as montanhas. Acabado o trabalho e recebida a recompensa, estava finalmente voltando para a Guilda.

O Mestre iria ficar feliz; já havia um tempo que os trabalhos não rendiam muito. Mas agora eu tinha vinte mil peças de ouro novinhas tilintando na minha bolsa; o peso a mais era um alívio. Poderia comprar umas roupas novas, sair para jantar, e poderia pagar o aluguel. Talvez devesse parar numa lojinha de roupas para bebês e comprar alguma coisa a Dayane. Aposto que ela e Christian ficariam felizes com o presente ao futuro rebento.

Agora, olhando para os escombros que costumavam ser minha cidade, não sinto mais o peso nem o cansaço. Uma nuvem de pensamentos invade minha mente, e, ao mesmo tempo, não consigo pensar em nada. Meus olhos vêem o cinza que se espalha pelas ruas enquanto vago em direção à minha Guilda, ou ao menos onde ela costumava ficar.

O prédio tombado tem rachaduras por toda a extensão da fachada. Talvez não devesse entrar; pode desmoronar a qualquer momento. Ainda assim, meu corpo não faz o que meu bom senso alega para fazer, e quando percebo, estou retirando um pedaço de parede caído para entrar pela porta. O cheiro chega às minhas narinas antes que a minha visão se adapte, e é quase que imediato; o cheiro de morte. Consigo diferenciar umas poucas formas, e uma cor que tomava o local. Um marrom estranho, que eu sei que poucos dias atrás costumava ser vermelho vivo.

Aparentemente todos estavam ali quando o ataque começou. Minha vontade é de gritar, chorar, vingar meus amigos – não, minha **família** -, mas não consigo fazer nenhum dos três. Somente me sento, enquanto minha mente corre a mil, tão rápido que não consigo diferenciar um pensamento dos demais. Tento configurar na minha cabeça algum motivo lógico para qualquer um ter atacado não somente a Guilda, mas também a cidade. Talvez para evitar testemunhas, ou eram apenas um bando de sádicos buscando destruir e matar tudo o que viam pela frente. Eu não tinha por onde começar nem pistas para seguir.

A Guilda era nova, não tinha magos Classe-S ainda, estávamos nos acostumando a todo esse ambiente de união e calma que as Guildas de Magos devem ter. Consegui vários amigos, e alguns se tornaram mais do que amigos. Éramos uma família próspera. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão segura, feliz... amada.

Agora, no auge dos meus 15 anos, enquanto olhava para os corpos inertes dos meus antigos companheiros, eu me sentia total, e absolutamente, só.


	2. Três anos atrás: Parte 1

**Capítulo 2**

**Três anos atrás. – Parte 1**

O barulho de vento passando sobre grama alta era relaxante, e o lugar onde me encontrava estava confortavelmente abafado, com um cheiro forte de ervas que me entorpecia levemente. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas minhas pálpebras se recusavam a se mover. Não me lembrava do que havia ocorrido. Quando a dor latejante próxima às minhas costelas se fez presente, suprimi um gemido, e senti algo úmido sobre a minha perna esquerda. As lembranças voltavam aos poucos agora que eu tinha conhecimento dos machucados. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde a missão, e desde que aquele Lobo de Lantum me pegou de surpresa. Ninguém ataca Luxus Dreher por trás; ou isso era o que eu pensava. Quando a alcatéia toda se lançou sobre mim, fiz um último ataque desesperado, transformando meu corpo inteiro em eletricidade e emanando-a numa única onda. Os lobos desmaiaram, e eu também, logo depois, devido à exaustão.

Agora estava em algum lugar desconhecido, provavelmente longe de qualquer cidade, já que o silêncio, além dos barulhos da natureza, era total. Estava totalmente à mercê do estranho que me resgatou, e meus olhos ainda se recusavam a abrir. Abra. Os. Olhos, cacete! Abri os olhos, e vi o teto cinza, provavelmente devido a pouca claridade que vinha lá de fora, iluminado por alguma fonte de luz que vinha do chão. Era noite, e os grilos faziam um estardalhaço. Quanto tempo fiquei divagando sobre minha condição atual? Não faço idéia, mas devem ter sido pelo menos algumas horas. Tentei virar a cabeça, mas ainda estava entorpecido demais para tal feito. Tentei registrar o máximo que consegui com o meu pequeno campo de visão, que se resumia até onde meus olhos conseguiam virar.

O quarto era pintado de uma cor clara, e os móveis feitos com uma madeira opaca. Numa das paredes, tudo o que se via era uma estante de livros gigantesca, que ocupava a dita parede inteira, e abarrotada com, obviamente, livros. Muitos livros, mesmo. Uma poltrona aparentemente confortável estava no canto, logo ao lado de uma mesinha com uma luminária alta acesa – o que explicava a claridade no teto-- e algumas pilhas de livros, tanto em cima da mesa quanto no chão próximo à poltrona. O dono desse quarto devia ser uma traça, pra gostar tanto de livros. Na parede ao lado dessa e em frente à cama havia uma janela ampla, com cortinas também claras. Parecia ter um gaveteiro em baixo dessa janela, mas eu não conseguia vê-lo de onde estava, deitado de barriga pra cima. A parede ao lado dessa e do lado direito da cama tinha uma escrivaninha com – veja só! — mais livros e, dessa vez, alguns pergaminhos, e algumas prateleiras em cima dessa com objetos que não consegui diferenciar. Logo ao lado da escrivaninha estava a porta. Na parede onde a cama estava encostada, entretanto, também havia uma porta, então não sabia qual delas me levaria à liberdade. Noção geral do quarto: gostei. Bastante. Não leio tantos livros quanto o dono da casa, provavelmente, mas moraria nesse quarto tranquilamente. Mas só no quarto. Não vi o resto da casa ainda.

Depois de ver o quarto todo e apurar o estilo do decorador, sentia que estava sendo puxado lentamente à inconsciência. Meus olhos estavam se fechando, e minhas preocupações não pareciam ser tão importantes quanto a necessidade de dormir. Anotação mental: antes de cair fora daqui, perguntar ao digníssimo estranho que me cedeu sua cama onde ele comprou esse colchão. Esse é o colchão mais confortável em que já me deitei, sério.

Pouco antes de cair no sono, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Abri apenas uma frestinha dos olhos e vi um corpo se aproximando na minha direção. Minha mente estava cansada, e estava gritando por uma boa noite de descanso. Me senti escorregar cada vez mais a um sonho vívido, e já não sabia diferenciá-lo da realidade. A última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar foram olhos me encarando com paciência e tristeza no olhar. Dois olhos incrivelmente dourados.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Desculpem-me pelos capítulos serem tão pequenos; é que no .doc eles pareciam meio grandes demais. No futuro vou aumentá-los, pouco a pouco.

Essa história também está publicada no Nyah!, com o mesmo nome. E meu nome de usuário lá é o mesmo daqui.

Fiquei feliz por escrever a primeira história com o Luxus em português (e vocês vão reparar que eu escrevo Luxus Dreher, e não Laxus Dreyar), e espero que vocês gostem. Eventualmente pretendo traduzi-la para o inglês.

Pras pessoas que não repararam, esse capítulo foi escrito na narrativa do Luxus, e isso se extende até o quinto capítulo, mais ou menos. O capítulo anterior foi escrito na narrativa da nossa heroína de olhos dourados, mas vocês vão demorar um tempo pra descobrirem quem ela é de verdade.

"**Por favor, manifestem-se. Com vaias ou aplausos, porque o artista precisa saber por qual caminho está trilhando, se está certo ou se está errado."** - Reviews, por favor. Ç:


	3. Três anos atrás: Parte 2

**Capítulo 3**

**Três anos atrás – Parte 2.**

Tentei abrir os olhos; a claridade me cegou e logo voltei a fechá-los. Não era preciso tê-lo feito, pois por minhas pálpebras fechadas dava pra perceber que já era de manhã. O aroma de ervas estava mais brando, e já não me entorpecia tanto quanto ontem. Ou seja lá quanto tempo tenha se passado desde a última vez que acordei.

Acostumando-me com a claridade, comecei a olhar o quarto novamente. A janela estava aberta, e uma brisa com cheiro de grama molhada entrava por ela. Deve ter chovido bastante durante a noite, porque o ar em si ainda estava com um aspecto úmido. As cortinas balançavam lentamente com o vento que entrava, e uma sensação de alívio percorreu meu corpo. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse cuidando de mim, parecia ser alguém legal. Meu estômago manifestou-se nesse exato momento, tirando minha cabeça dos devaneios em que ela se encontrava. Tentei me mexer um pouco, e meus membros pareciam pesados. Minha cabeça doía um bocado, estava com cãibras pelo corpo todo e meu estômago estava começando a corroer a si mesmo por dentro. Nem me lembrava da última refeição que havia tido.

De repente, a porta se abriu. Instintivamente, fechei os olhos e fingi dormir. Pude ouvir passos, alguém colocar algo na escrivaninha e essa mesma pessoa sentar-se ao meu lado na cama. Ela então tocou no meu rosto, e me senti arrepiar. Seu toque era leve, macio e quente. Reparei que suas mãos eram pequenas, devia ser uma mulher. Ponto pra mim. Ela pronunciou em voz baixa algo numa língua que não entendi e tocou bem de leve nas minhas costelas. Soltei um gemido baixo, e ela retirou a mão, para logo depois colocá-la de volta, checando meus cortes. Depois das costelas passou para minha perna, que estava com um corte profundo. Ela retirou o pano úmido que estava cobrindo o corte e falou algo com ar de aprovação. Ao trocar o pano por outro com o líquido renovado, ardeu o suficiente para eu soltar um audível "ai".

- AI! Merda, puta-que-pariu, como arde essa bosta! – Bem audível, na verdade, e seguido de algumas expressões, eh, indecorosas.

Sentado na cama, já visivelmente acordado, lentamente virei-me, e logo a primeira coisa que vi foram os dois olhos dourados, me olhando de volta. Parei de pensar por alguns segundos, e logo que pude reciocinar de novo me forcei a parar de encará-los e olhar para a dona desses olhos. Sentada à minha frente, na cama, estava uma garota me encarando com um ar tão espantado quanto o meu ao encará-la de volta. Essa moça tinha cabelos negros, com a pele bem morena, e lábios grossos e rosados. Parecia não ter mais que dezesseis anos, e tinha um tipo físico pesado; se fosse baixa seria gordinha, mas devia ter 1,75 de altura, bem alta para sua idade. Seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança solta que estava passada por cima de seu ombro, pendendo sobre seu seio direito. Usava um vestido soltinho, azul claro, que assentava bem em sua cintura, e deixava parte de suas pernas morenas de fora. Achei-a muito bonita. Infelizmente, podia ser um pouco mais velha; não gosto de garotinhas.

Mas, obviamente, o que mais me chamou a atenção nela foram seus intensos olhos dourados, profundos e grandes, que pareciam levar tanta tristeza e calma, e, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam zombar de mim, como se me desafiando a tentar o impossível. Provavelmente também eram as sobrancelhas, arqueadas, grossas e bem feitas, com uma levantada, num claro sinal de ironia. Quase como eu mesmo na maior parte do tempo.

Não sabia se ela falava a minha língua, porque em todas as vezes em que eu estava "desacordado", ela usava um dialeto estranho. Balbuciei algumas palavras, perguntando se ela entendia o que eu dizia, apontando para mim mesmo e dizendo meu nome pausadamente, mas nada. Ela continuava me olhando com um olhar curioso, e logo desisti. Ela falou algo que não entendi, se levantou e pegou o que havia deixado em cima da escrivaninha: uma bandeja com um prato e vários potes com comida, e um jarro de suco. Dei um sorriso gigantesco, e a pedi em casamento mentalmente.

Comecei a comer vorazmente, e ela retribuiu o sorriso que eu havia dado momentos antes. Com isso, senti meu coração afundar um pouco mais no meu peito. Isso, ou meu estômago estava começando a corroer os outros órgãos também. Comi com gosto, e quase engasgaria se A Garota não estivesse lá para brigar comigo por comer tão rápido (creio eu), na sua língua peculiar. Eu a ignorei levemente e logo voltei a engolir tudo o que tinha no prato e nos potinhos. Sinceramente, a comida estava uma merda. Sério mesmo. Mas como ela nem passava pela minha língua e já ia direto pra minha garganta, nem liguei. Tá, não era tããão ruim assim. Mas eu iria ficar feliz por nunca mais ter que comê-la de novo.

Depois do almoço, A Garota trocou minhas bandagens em silêncio, enquanto eu "lia" um dos seus livros. Tentei interagir com ela, talvez descobrir seu nome, mas ela realmente não entendia bulhufas do que eu estava dizendo. Fiquei nessa missão de descobrir seu nome durante mais um tempo, mas os remédios começaram a exalar o forte cheiro de ervas novamente, e me senti entorpecer mais uma vez.

Com isso, ela se levantou, se inclinando levemente e pegou a bandeja com os pratos já vazios de comida. Antes de sair pela porta, entretanto, ela parou e me fitou com seu olhar penetrante. Mil pensamentos correram pela minha cabeça enquanto nós nos olhávamos dessa forma, e eu podia jurar que já estava começando a babar. Após o que me pareceu uma eternidade, ela cortou nosso contato visual, virou-se e se foi, sem mais uma palavra.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mais um capítulo numa linda (/ironia) manhã de segunda-feira.

Não tenho muito a acrescentar, além de falar que o Luxus fala palavrões. Bastante. Mas nem tanto mais pra frente. Quer dizer, quis deixar essa fic o mais real possível (o mais real que uma fic sobre magia e dragões possa ser), e ninguém fala "Infernos" ou "Pô" quando está puto. Palavrões são coisa natural – pelo menos pra mim. Mas se você não gostar, pode me falar e eu tiro ou troco. No problems.

Muuuuuito obrigada às pessoas que estão lendo, e mais ainda às que estão comentando. :D

Sério mesmo que é muito importante pra mim ser reconhecida, porque tenho a auto-estima de um emo em estado depressivo terminal (se é que ainda existe alguém assim – vivo, isto é), sério. Então quando leio um review, isso faz meu dia. Porque, sabe, minha vida é bem chata.

Continuem lendo. Quarta tem mais. Beijos. Ç:


	4. Três anos atrás: Parte 3

**Capítulo 4**

**Três anos atrás. – Parte 3**

Durante a semana seguinte, fui gradualmente me sentindo mais saudável. No terceiro dia da minha estadia já conseguia me levantar e caminhar pelo quarto com a ajuda de uma bengala improvisada, feita de um ramo de árvore bem forte. Descobri que estava no segundo andar, e, não podendo descer as escadas, estava limitado àquela área da casa. No dia seguinte já estava explorando o máximo que podia, e descobri que havia ainda mais livros nos outros cômodos da casa. Havia uma pequena sala adjacente ao quarto que tinha um clima agradável e aconchegante, e me sentia relaxado estando nela. No geral, descobri que gostava bastante do resto da casa – a parte que cheguei a conhecer, pelo menos.

Nos dias que se passaram também procurei desvendar ao máximo a incógnita que era A Garota. Sua presença silenciosa era reconfortante, e continuei tentando me comunicar com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não entendia uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo. Falava dos meus gostos e preferências, do meu passado, de Fairy Tail e da agitação que é minha vida quando estou lá, contrastando tão absurdamente com minha última semana em sua casa. Ela ouvia atentamente, normalmente no pequeno espaço de tempo que tínhamos entre as suas horrendas refeições e eu desmaiar mais uma vez devido à medicação.

Depois de um tempo ela também começou a conversar comigo, falando coisas que eu não entendia, mas era tão bom ouvi-la falar... Sua voz era doce, não era fina como a de uma garotinha normalmente é, mas tinha uma entonação mais grave, séria e madura, com a qual me identifiquei. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi sua risada: não se encaixava em quaisquer padrões, não era aguda, nem fininha, nem escandalosa. Era absolutamente... perfeita, do jeito que era. A primeira vez que a ouvi rir, fiquei embasbacado; foi um som límpido, divertido, o tipo de risada que faz você querer rir junto, mesmo que não haja motivo.

Continuamos nos comunicando dessa forma peculiar e estranha, e com o passar dos dias eu me sentia cada vez melhor. No sexto dia, eu já me sentia completamente recuperado e pronto pra ação mais uma vez. Mas o fato de ter que me separar d'A Garota me magoava; sua companhia era agradável, sua risada efusiva me alegrava, o lugar onde ela morava era calmo e silencioso, e seria fácil me acostumar a morar num lugar assim, algum dia. Só a cozinheira era uma porcaria, mas felizmente existem refeições prontas, então sem maiores problemas.

Saí porta afora e senti uma lufada de vento bater em mim; o outono havia chegado cedo esse ano, e a floresta ao lado da casa possuía tons cor de cobre e dourado, me fazendo lembrar da dona dessa casa. Ela, A Garota, estava parada em frente à casa, me esperando, e não pude evitar de prender a respiração inconscientemente quando a vi. Ela tinha os longos cabelos negros presos num coque frouxo, e os fios que se soltaram balançavam com o vento. Usava uma longa saia de um vermelho escuro, com uma blusa branca, e sandálias simples de couro. Mas seus olhos... Estavam brilhando de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto. Seu olhar intenso me pegou desprevenido, e eu me senti afundar ali mesmo. Ela fez um gesto que chamou minha atenção, me pedindo para segui-la, me tirando de meus devaneios.

Fomos andando por uma trilha no mato alto, que também estava com uma cor acobreada brilhante. Seguindo A Garota reparei que me sentia triste por estar chegando a hora da separação. Nunca fui um cara muito cheio de frescuras, nem de me apegar a nada. Mas essa semana havia sido tão... única, que eu não estava me importando muito com o que talvez os outros pudessem dizer de mim, falando que eu amoleci ou outras merdas assim. Eu gostaria sim de poder ficar mais tempo com ela, e de poder descobrir mais sobre ela. Apesar de termos passado uma semana "conversando", ainda sentia como se não soubesse absolutamente nada sobre sua vida. O que, nesse mesmo dia, se mostrou ser uma verdade inquestionável.

Chegamos à estreita estrada de terra. Aquela na qual A Garota me resgatou, e me levou para sua casa, e fez com que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por ela no espaço de uma semana. Porque, apesar da minha consciência falar pra eu parar de besteira, eu sabia que estava completamente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado. E estava triste por isso. Não sabia se ela era uma maga; apesar dos machucados terem sarado relativamente rápido, não havia outra indicação de que ela mexia com qualquer tipo de magia. Portanto, não podia arrastá-la comigo para Fairy Tail, retirá-la de seu ambiente natural, tudo baseado numa suposição. E eu tinha que voltar à minha vida normal. Não podia morar ali com ela, e especialmente não poderia impor minha presença a ela. Eu era meramente um hóspede infortuito.

Ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo o vento carregar folhas na floresta, como uma espécie de "adeus" conjunto. Eu me virei pra ela. Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pedir pra ela vir comigo, ou algo assim. Entretanto, não pude falar nem uma coisa nem outra. Ela estava abraçada a mim, e eu fiquei em choque. O maior contato que havíamos tido em todo esse tempo foram os toques que ela me dava quando trocava meus curativos. Ela devia ser uma cabeça e meia menor que eu, mesmo sendo alta pra uma garota – eu sou bem alto, sabe – então estava praticamente aninhada em meu peito. A abracei de volta, o mais apertado que pude. Era tão quentinha, e tão macia... O cheiro de seus cabelos me pegou meio do nada, e depois pude sentir o cheiro de sua pele. Eu estava ficando entorpecido. Se ficássemos abraçados mais um pouco eu sabia que ela ia começar a sentir alguma coisa nada agradável em sua cintura. Rapidamente A Garota se afastou. O alívio se misturou com o espaço gelado que ela deixou em meus braços.

Olhei em seus olhos e havia alguma coisa que eu não entendia. Ela olhou pra baixo rapidamente, e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, achando que talvez ela tenha sentido algo, afinal. Porcaria de fisiologia masculina; sempre me traindo nas piores horas. Antes de eu poder falar qualquer coisa novamente, ela me olhou de uma forma que me fez calar a boca. Então fez algo que me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa já havia me surpreendido. Ela falou. Em alto e bom tom. Na minha língua.

- Sinto muito, Luxus Dreher, mas o melhor é que você se esqueça de tudo. Minha casa, sua estadia nela e, principalmente, eu. – Foi o que saiu de sua boca, num leve sotaque que eu não reconheci, e que poderia se tornar um vício para mim. Mais um. – ...me desculpe.

Novamente, não consegui falar nada. O choque me arrebatou por alguns segundos, enquanto processava o que havia ocorrido. Um: ela falava minha língua. Dois: o seu sotaque era lindo. Três: ela falava minha língua! E tinha fingido que não falava por uma semana! Quando me dei conta disso, fiquei furioso. Agarrei seu pulso, pronto pra exigir saber de tudo. Mas hoje não era meu dia de ser comunicativo, aparentemente.

A primeira coisa que me atingiu foi um imenso clarão; logo depois veio o esquecimento.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mil² perdões pela demora em postar. Mas a pasta em que estava a história foi deletada, e eu tive que escrevê-la de novo, a partir desse capítulo. Isso e meu pai fez uma cirurgia e eu fui obrigada a virar sua enfermeira particular.

Esse capítulo ficou bem maior e, creio eu, melhor que o original, então ótimo!

Muito³ obrigada pelas reviews, e sexta feira eu vou tentar postar o próximo. :D


	5. Passagem Para Fiore

**Capítulo 5**

**Passagem Para Fiore**

Mais uma carroça passou por ela, e mais uma vez ela era obrigada a se afastar para o canto da estrada, sentindo a poeira subir e grudar em seus cabelos e roupa. Quando a estrada começou a inclinar-se, ela sabia que tinha chegado ao seu destino. Mais alguns passos e chegaria ao alto da colina, de onde poderia ver Allinore, cidade portuária localizada na fronteira entre Bosco e Fiore.

Ao atingir o topo da elevação, subiu os olhos ao céu. Alguns esparsos raios do sol que se punha conseguiam passar pelas grossas nuvens cinzentas, que se juntavam cada vez mais rápido sobre a cidade em alvoroço. Ia ser uma tempestade e tanto, e mesmo do alto da colina era possível ver toda a movimentação que acontecia na cidade, enquanto todos corriam, evitando que a chuva que se anunciava caísse sobre suas cabeças atarefadas.

Desceu o pequeno morro, seguindo o percurso das diversas carroças. Chegando aos portões da cidade, foi abordada pelos guardas.

- Sua intenção na cidade, senhorita? - perguntou um homem negro e alto, enquanto seu colega preocupava-se em encarar a estrada à frente.

- Passagem. Pretendo seguir para Fiore.

A mulher a sua frente olhava tão fixamente para ele que o guarda começou a se sentir... talvez a palavra correta na hora tenha sido 'ameaçado'. Mas não era bem assim; seu olhar era brando, passava tranqüilidade, mas era tão intenso que o intimidava. E que cor estranha era aquela? Nunca havia visto olhos daquela cor. "Talvez ela não seja uma psicopata em potencial afinal", pensou, "mas ainda assim, quanto antes ela parar de me encarar melhor."

- ...tudo bem. Pode passar. Mas eu indicaria passar a noite em alguma hospedaria, entretanto; a chuva vai ser pesada e pode ser que os trens atrasem.

- Eu farei isso. Obrigada. - seguiu pelos portões semi-abertos que o guarda acabara de abrir para ela passar. Continuou seguindo pela rua principal da cidade, observando todas as pessoas correndo pra lá e pra cá, como formigas, fechando lojas e desmontando barracas próximas às docas. Era um rebuliço de carruagens, carroças, pessoas e estandes, e o cheiro de mar e entranhas de peixes estava estagnado no ar úmido. Não havia nenhuma hospedaria à vista, até que achou uma logo ao lado do porto, exatamente no local em que o cheiro de peixe era mais forte. "Que delícia...", pensou ao atravessar a multidão em direção ao local. A alguns passos da porta a chuva começou a cair pesadamente, e ela suspirou de alívio por ter encontrado um lugar a tempo.

- Boa noite; temos quartos a cinco mil moedas de ouro, e outros a oito mil. Posso ajudá-la? - disse uma garota loira com uma cara assustada por detrás do balcão.

- Eu gostaria de um quarto, por favor. Não me importo com a qualidade; pode ser o mais barato. - disse, enquanto tirava o barro das botas e um pouco das calças.

- Eu... preciso de um nome antes de qualquer coisa... e o jantar já vai sair. Vai querer comer aqui ou prefere que eu o leve no quarto?

- Anna. Anna Knute. Se não for incômodo, você poderia levar no meu quarto, por favor? Obrigada. - retirou o pesado casaco de viagem e o jogou sobre os ombros, junto com a mochila.

Anna subiu as escadas e, buscando pelo estreito corredor, encontrou o número do quarto que a atendente havia lhe dito. Entrando, percebeu que o cheiro de peixe era mais forte ali do que na entrada, mas este estava sendo lavado pela chuva pesada, que continuava caindo. Jogou suas coisas em uma cadeira frágil ao lado da porta. As pequenas lâminas, que serviam para serem jogadas a distância, e as espadas colocou em cima do armário junto com o arco, e cuidadosamente colocou o facão que normalmente ficava na bota embaixo do travesseiro. Com todas as armas arrumadas em seus devidos lugares, seguiu para o banheiro, retirando suas roupas pelo caminho; tomou um banho quente, coisa que seu corpo não conhecia há alguns dias. Aproveitou também para lavar suas empoeiradas roupas de viagem. Quando acabou, ainda de toalha, parou em frente ao espelho.

Uma mulher bonita, com quase 21 anos agora, e cansada a encarou de volta. Os olhos dela brilhavam como ouro, e seus cabelos curtos, que grudavam ao seu pescoço, faziam água escorrer por seu pescoço esguio. Tinha a pele de um tom escuro, levemente avermelhado. Estava prestando mais atenção a um ou outro detalhe quando leves batidas na porta anunciaram que o jantar chegara. Agradeceu a garota loira que o trouxera, e o colocou na escrivaninha improvisada de mesa. Secou-se e vestiu uma roupa leve, colocou seus óculos de leitura e engoliu a comida com gosto, enquanto lia um livro adquirido em uma cidade qualquer.

Logo a dor de cabeça começou a aparecer; até que tinha demorado um pouco dessa vez. Fechou o livro, retirou seus óculos e os colocou na mesa, olhando pela janela a tempestade que não dava trégua. Continuaria até de manhã. O barulho não melhorava sua enxaqueca, mas teria que dormir mesmo assim. Antes iria fumar, talvez a relaxasse um pouco. Abriu um pouco a janela, para evitar que a fumaça impregnasse o quarto e pegou seu maço de cigarros na bolsa. Não havia mais nenhum, e ela teria que comprar outro maço a preços absurdos em algum lugar da cidade no dia seguinte. "Ah, maravilha...". Já que não tinha muita importância na hora, resolveu dormir mesmo assim. Não tinha necessidade de fumar, mas era um costume. Fechou a janela para evitar que a chuva entrasse mais.

Deitou-se no colchão comido pelas traças, ouvindo-o ranger enquanto tentava ficar confortável. Deitou-se de bruços, segurando o facão por baixo do travesseiro. Talvez tivesse sido melhor pagar um pouco mais por um quarto melhor, afinal. Ou não; mesmo os quartos mais caros não deviam ser muito diferentes do atual. Ficou encarando a parede ao lado da cama durante horas. Maldita insônia que não a deixava em paz. Quando a noite estava quase no fim e o sol já surgia por sobre as montanhas, a parede ao seu lado começou a ficar mais clara e atingir tonalidades rosadas. Foi então que sentiu seus olhos se fechando sozinhos. Lentamente começou a cochilar, e logo depois a dormir.

Sonhou com épocas diferentes, muito antigas, quando ela um dia pensou saber o que era a verdadeira felicidade. Então o sonho mudou, avançando o tempo, e indo para um período totalmente diferente. Uma floresta, e uma sala com muitos livros, mas era como se não houvesse graça lê-los ou caminhar pelas árvores; tudo parecia inútil, e ela pensava dia após dia em vingança, sem conseguir se concentrar para fazer um plano que fosse. E então sentiu um calor imenso se apoderar dela, e um clarão. No meio do clarão estava uma pessoa; ele tinha uma cicatriz passando de cima a baixo no olho direito, e essa cicatriz parecia brilhar.

No dia seguinte, Anna não se lembraria do sonho, mas a sensação de calor continuaria, como continuou todos os dias antes, pelos últimos três anos.

* * *

Bem, primeiramente, sinto muito pela demora. Mesmo. O problema foi um bloqueio criativo sinistro que eu tive no último mês, e não conseguia nem mesmo começar um capítulo, coisa que sempre foi um pouco difícil para mim.

Hoje eu simplesmente tive uma idéia de capítulo que pareceu ser boa, e fiquei o dia inteiro aperfeiçoando-a. Cheguei a escrever a mão quando a luz acabou. hahaha

Esse capítulo deveria ser uma continuação da primeira parte, na narrativa do Luxus de três anos atrás. Mas como não conseguia de jeito nenhum colocá-la agora, decidi que talvez ela possa voltar no futuro como um flashback e continuei com a história, na narrativa em terceira pessoa (o que pode vir a mudar dependendo do capítulo).

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e juro (sério!) que farei o máximo possível pra continuar escrevendo rapidamente, e se der postarei até o final de semana.

Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando, e que vez ou outra aparecem por aqui para ver se eu já atualizei. Obrigada de coração também a quem deixa comentários, eu adoro vocês.

Continuem lendo, e muito obrigada de novo. Parei, sério.

Até o próximo. *;

Ps: um detalhe. Sobre a pronúncia do sobrenome da Anna, o K é mudo, o U é bem sobressaído e o E não, então seria "Nút" (não NútI, óquei)


	6. Desvio de Trajeto

**Capítulo 6**

**Desvio de Trajeto**

Naquela manhã a cidade estava movimentada como de costume; os gritos dos vendedores ambulantes, negociadores de escravos e peixeiros sobrepunham-se uns aos outros, cada qual tentando chamar mais atenção ao seu negócio, atraindo mais fregueses. Carroças passavam para lá e para cá, assustando os cães de rua que tentavam lamber os restos de alimentos caídos no chão. Vários pescadores puxavam redes enormes, pesadas, carregadas dos mais variados tipos de peixes, sorrindo felizes com a boa sorte na pescaria.

Num dos cantos das docas, logo atrás de um estaleiro, em que várias embarcações imponentes enfileiradas esperavam para serem reparadas, encontrava-se uma pequena hospedaria, com as ásperas paredes acinzentadas manchadas pela maresia. No terceiro andar da hospedaria, em um quarto com a janela voltada ao mar, Anna Knute acordava de seu 'cochilo'. Tinha dormido apenas três horas, mas para quem conseguia ficar acordada por dias isso parecia o suficiente. Levantou-se, lembrando-se de deixar o facão em cima do travesseiro para não esquecê-lo, e espreguiçou-se, sentindo sua coluna estalar. Aquele colchão cheio de calos tinha bastante culpa disso. Encaminhou-se ao banheiro, realizando sua higiene matinal e tentando domar seu cabelo. Decidiu enfim tomar um banho; não saberia quanto tempo levaria até que pudesse usufruir desse privilégio novamente.

Já seca e com as bolsas arrumadas, decidia se talvez devesse se vestir de forma diferente, sabendo que Fiore costumava ser um pouco mais quente naquela época do ano. Manteve a calça marrom com botas altas de fivelas da mesma cor, mas decidiu guardar o longo casaco cinza claro com detalhes em vermelho e um capuz. Colocaria também a mesma camiseta preta e justa, sem mangas e com a gola alta, mas estava em dúvida quanto às luvas escuras com fivelas, com as pontas dos dedos abertas, que iam até um pouco acima do cotovelo. Normalmente era aonde colocava algumas de suas lâminas – bem nos pulsos, rápidas de pegar – e também ajudavam no atrito para segurar as espadas e protegiam seus pulsos. Resolveu colocá-las; não poderia estar tão quente assim no país. Colocou o cinto grosso, com encaixes para algumas outras lâminas atrás. O suporte para as espadas nas costas ia primeiro, e depois o do arco e das flechas, de forma a poder deslizar as espadas por baixo desses.

Possuía quatro espadas; duas eram puxadas por baixo, próximas ao lugar das lâminas no cinto, com as mãos cruzadas. Essas eram para quando estava com o casaco, e eram mais práticas se Anna fosse pega de surpresa, mas eram maiores e mais desajeitadas. As outras duas eram puxadas de forma mais complexa por cima, com a mão direita passada por trás da cabeça para pegar uma e a mão esquerda passando por debaixo do seio direito para pegar a outra, estando a primeira na vertical e a segunda na horizontal. Poderia parecer estranho, mas isso agilizava todo o processo, e na batalha isso era o mais importante. Além do mais, eram um pouco menores e mais leves, e, em sua opinião, mais fáceis de manejar por isso. Sinceramente, essas duas últimas espadas eram suas preferidas, e possuíam inscrições em baixo relevo que lembravam runas e que Anna nunca conseguira traduzir.

O arco era um espetáculo por si só; um _longbow_, era feito do chifre do Íbex, com a corda de crina do Garanhão-dos-Alpes, espécie já extinta. Tinha uma forma simétrica e inteiriça, com uma potência incrível. Ficava meio inclinado em relação ao tronco de Anna, e tinha a altura de sua cintura ao chão. Podia ser pego facilmente tanto com a mão esquerda quanto com a mão direita, e seu suporte era leve e feito de couro claro. Havia sido o presente de um ancião, muitos anos atrás, para o qual havia prestado um serviço. As flechas eram comuns, mas entre elas a garota também deixava algumas envenenadas, e outras às quais poderia ser ateado fogo. Pessoalmente, Anna se achava quase uma mestra do arco-e-flecha, com uma precisão assustadora e uma maravilhosa visão de longo alcance.

Colocou as faixas de couro que passavam por debaixo das axilas, junto aos seios, e nas quais estavam mais algumas lâminas, que podiam ser pegas simplesmente cruzando os braços um sobre o outro, e atiradas rapidamente para frente ou para os lados. Pegou o facão em cima do travesseiro e colocou-o rapidamente na bota direita. Verificou se havia deixado algo para trás e foi ao banheiro mais uma vez. Olhou-se no espelho. A mulher que na noite anterior parecia tão indefesa agora exalava o oposto, com todas essas armas e a roupa própria para batalha – leve, confortável, e ainda assim protetora e coberta de manchas vermelhas. Pois era assim que Anna se via; mesmo tendo se lavado e às suas roupas dezenas de vezes, ela ainda continuava vendo o vermelho-sangue em suas vestes, suas mãos, sua face. Mas isso não era o pior, pois ela não conseguia ver o vermelho se não olhasse para si mesma num espelho ou no reflexo da água; o ruim era que ela continuava sentindo o **cheiro **do sangue em si. O cheiro arenoso, férrico, nauseante. Um dia ela esperava parar de sentir esse cheiro, mas talvez isso nunca aconteceria, e ela continuaria sentindo o odor da morte até o dia em que fosse a vez dela de morrer.

Saiu de suas divagações quando ouviu o apito do trem ao longe, anunciando que as manutenções devido à chuva tinham acabado e a estação acabara de abrir. Deu um último relance ao espelho, sentindo nojo do que via, pegou suas coisas e bateu a porta, levando a chave consigo. Chegando à recepção, informou-se para que lado ficava a estação, deixando a chave no balcão e sentindo sua bolsa de peças de ouro ficar consideravelmente mais leve assim que pagou à mesma garota loira com cara de assustada da noite anterior. Precisaria arranjar algum trabalho logo se quisesse continuar com a sua jornada.

- Você não sabe talvez de alguém que precise de ajuda para, sei lá, exterminar umas pragas ou coisa assim? Ei, você me ouviu? – perguntou enquanto reparava que a garota encarava suas espadas e lâminas, que não estavam tão visíveis na noite anterior.

- Han? Ah, desculpe! Bem, tem um fazendeiro que tinha falado alguma coisa sobre isso uns dias atrás, uns bichinhos roubando umas hortaliças e coisa do gênero. Ele fica no caminho para Fiore, se distanciando um pouco da primeira cidade de parada do trem para lá. Se você quiser se informar mais, deve ter alguma coisa na estação... – a garota sobressaltou-se ao perceber que Anna a tinha visto reparando em suas armas, e depois começou a falar rapidamente.

- Certo; estou indo para lá mesmo. Bem, obrigada. Tenha uma ótima semana. – ao dizer isso, deu um sorriso aberto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e a garota do balcão pareceu congelar. Mesmo quando ela saiu pela porta da hospedaria, a pobre menina continuaria sem fôlego, como se tivesse visto algo... Surreal, talvez. E mesmo se alguém lhe perguntasse repetidamente, ela diria que ninguém com tais descrições teria passado aquela, ou qualquer outra noite, naquele lugar.

Assim que saiu, Anna deu uma longa inspirada no ar matutino. Mesmo a chuva que caíra na véspera não havia sido o suficiente para lavar totalmente o cheiro pútrido de peixes mortos do ar, típico da cidade. Passou rapidamente por entre a multidão, indo em direção à estação de trens. Chegando lá, uma pequena comoção tomava conta do lugar. Algumas pessoas reuniam-se em torno de alguém, que, em cima de um palco improvisado, fazia uma espécie de discurso acalorado. A maioria das pessoas, entretanto, passava ao largo, ignorando o pobre homem que parecia a ponto de desmaiar, portando graves machucados e tendo as roupas rasgadas.

- ...e eu digo mais: é um absurdo que as autoridades não façam nada em nossa defesa! Nós já perdemos nossa vila uma vez, a reconstruímos do zero, e estamos a ponto de perdê-la novamente, simplesmente porque aqueles vândalos continuam voltando lá para roubar-nos os bens e destruir-nos as casas! Não temos dinheiro para pagar magos, nem mercenários; mas, por favor, ajudem-nos! Precisamos de ajuda! Precisamos de a... aju... – o velho homem desmaiou ali mesmo, onde estava, e a maioria das pessoas pareceu achar graça da situação e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, enquanto outros olhavam receosos, incertos do que deveriam fazer.

Anna aproximou-se do homem caído, apoiando-o em seu ombro e o levando a um banco próximo. Comprou água de um vendedor que passava próximo, e tentava levar a seus lábios quando o senhor recobrou a consciência.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou devagar, sabendo que a consciência dele ainda devia estar um pouco nublada.

- ...um... Anjo? Senhorita, você é um anjo? – ao conseguir focalizar sua visão, o velho olhou para a garota à sua frente com um olhar de quase... Adoração.

- Eu, um anjo? O senhor se engana; pode-se dizer que eu sou o oposto. – Anna riu levemente em resposta – Talvez o senhor devesse tomar um pouco de água, para que eu possa curá-lo.

- Curar-me? A senhorita é usuária de magia? Oh, Deus atendeu às minhas preces, enviou-me um anjo mágico para me ajudar. Por favor, senhorita, a senhorita tem que me ajudar! – ele atropelava suas palavras, e com um pouco de insistência por parte da garota bebeu um longo gole de água – Tem uma gangue horrível de jovens atacando minha vila; eles voltam toda semana e roubam nossos alimentos e destroem nossas casas. Hoje à noite eles voltarão, e não temos nada a oferecer. Eles vão querer levar nossas filhas dessa vez! Por favor, ajude-nos!

- ...certo. Pra que lado é sua vila?

- Oh, muito obrigado, senhorita! Muito obrigado! Fica a algumas horas a pé, a norte! Infelizmente não há mais carroças indo para lá; todos estão com medo de passar pela vila e serem atacados também...

- Certo. Hoje à noite? Posso pegar o trem amanhã. Mas antes, preciso curar o senhor. – ao dizer isso, Anna colocou sua mão sobre o peito do homem, em cima do machucado mais grave.

Ele se sentiu sem ar momentaneamente ao sentir o toque gelado de Anna em seu peito. Ela parecia rezar ou recitar alguma coisa baixinho enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. O velho começou a sentir o lugar onde ela estava com a mão esquentar aos poucos, e logo o calor estava tão intenso como se ele pudesse se queimar com ele, mas só o que ele sentia era uma agradável sensação de bem estar. Quando ela retirou a mão, a marca continuava lá, numa cor dourada brilhante, até que foi sumindo lentamente. Quando olhou novamente para seu peito, não havia sinal de corte, e a dor havia sumido no processo. Olhou maravilhado para Anna, mas assustou-se em como aquele simples gesto pareceu fatigá-la; ela inspirava pesadamente, e suor escorria por seu rosto.

- Oh meu Deus, você está bem? Sinto muito, não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. Os seus outros machucados são mais superficiais, você certamente pode curá-los com os métodos convencionais e eles não lhe trarão risco de vida. Agora vamos para a sua vila o quanto antes. – dizendo isso, levantou-se e deu a mão para o velho senhor segurá-la. Apoiou-o em seu ombro e segurou sua cintura.

Com isso, os dois saíram da estação e dirigiram-se ao portão Norte, em direção à pequena vila.

* * *

Então, dessa vez fiz conforme o prometido e postei o capítulo no sábado (mesmo sendo de madrugada). Consegui escrever relativamente rápido por causa de uma criatividade sinistra que me bateu, e que inclusive me fez ficar acordada duas noites, pensando em capítulos futuros para a história. Está tudo já planejado, e me falta só passar pro computador.

Normalmente escrevo de madrugada, até umas quatro, e daí vou dormir, mas nas últimas duas noites eu fiquei pensando tanto que não consegui dormir! Nada! D:

Não que insônia seja uma coisa estranha pra mim; estamos quase nos casando.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que eu pessoalmente creio que ficou enorme. Já escrevi o sétimo, e estou começando o oitavo. Vou avisando que os próximos também vão ficar grandes assim, senão maiores.

Grandes beijos e, por favor: REVIEWS! :D


	7. A Vila

**Capítulo 7**

**A Vila**

O sol estava prestes a se pôr quando Anna e o velho avistaram a fumaça.

- Oh, pelos céus, eles chegaram mais cedo hoje! Que Deus nos ajude... – o homem rezava, desesperado, ao perceber que a fumaça vinha da direção de sua vila.

Subindo a colina, puderam ter uma primeira visão do lugar. Algumas casas queimavam, e os gritos eram audíveis mesmo dali. Uma horda de jovens montados em grandes motos espalhava terror sobre o pequeno vilarejo, ateando fogo às moradias feitas de madeira e barro e destruindo o que viam pela frente. As pessoas corriam em pânico pela única rua principal, algumas tentando escapar pelas plantações em volta, mas os baderneiros as perseguiam e puxavam-nas pelos cabelos de volta para a confusão. A visão, para onde quer que se olhasse, era de terror e desespero.

- Você fica aqui. Não saia daqui, está bem? – Anna retirou sua pesada mochila, colocando-a logo ao lado do homem, que se sentou paralisado no chão, olhando aterrado à cena em sua frente.

Anna correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção à vila, passando em meio a uma grande plantação de trigo. Saindo da plantação foi parar diretamente na rua principal. Um grupo dos jovens a viu, e imediatamente um deles, rindo, virou sua moto em sua direção. Uma garota bonita com uma pele exótica parada no meio de uma cidade que estavam pilhando era sorte o suficiente, e ele gostaria de ser o primeiro a ter o prazer de tomá-la. Chegando perto dela, esticou o braço esquerdo para agarrar-lhe os cabelos. Infelizmente para ele, Anna já esperava por isso.

A reação foi tão rápida que ele nada viu. Ao tentar segurar os cabelos da garota, não conseguiu, e sua moto passou rápido por ela. Com os pneus protestando alto, parou a moto, meio virada para o lado de onde viera. A garota estava parada de costas para ele, e tinha uma espada larga na mão direita – coisa que não estava lá –, da qual pingava alguma coisa escura. Começou a sentir uma ardência em seu braço, e olhou para o lugar onde sua mão, que estava caída a poucos metros da mulher desconhecida, costumava ficar. Continuou olhando para o toco de braço que continuava queimando sem conseguir realmente entender o que acontecera, e logo começou a sentir uma ardência vinda também de seu pescoço. Pousou a mão que sobrara sobre a base de seu pescoço, sentindo esta se molhar com algo, e a levou a altura de seus olhos. O mesmo líquido escuro que pingava da espada da mulher também escorria de um corte profundo, que ia de um lado ao outro na altura de seu colarinho. Viu a mulher se virar lentamente e olhar diretamente para ele; seu olhar o fez gelar, e sentiu vontade de chorar, gritar, correr, mas só o que ele conseguiu foi encará-la de volta. Lentamente sua visão começou a embaçar, e se sentiu escorregar da moto. Quando caiu no chão já estava morto.

Os outros jovens da gangue pararam de rir, e deixaram os aldeões de lado, se reunindo na rua principal. Seus olhares passavam da garota misteriosa ao seu colega caído, sua moto ainda ligada. Anna lentamente passou seu braço esquerdo pelo seu seio direito com o intuito de atingir suas costas, retirando a outra espada; ao fazer isso, levantou seu olhar diretamente a um dos membros da gangue e crispou levemente seus lábios, pensando consigo mesma "Você é o próximo". O rapaz enrijeceu em cima da moto, e um olhar de terror tomou lugar em seu rosto. O líder, um rapaz grande e um pouco mais velho, com longos cabelos de uma cor loira e suja e uma tatuagem no meio do rosto percebeu a hesitação do garoto, e disse: "Você primeiro. Ou vai, ou eu te mato." Sem escolha, o rapaz engoliu em seco e, tomando coragem, acelerou sua moto em direção à mulher.

Novamente a reação foi rápida demais. Anna desviou graciosamente da moto, e, meio agachada e com as duas espadas juntas na horizontal, cortou uma parte da moto, junto com as pernas do rapaz. O grito do rapaz estendeu-se por mais um tempo, até que, depois de andar alguns metros, a moto explodiu junto com seu dono. O líder da gangue, irado com o olhar de paciência e zombaria que a mulher mantinha junto com uma irritante expressão de superioridade, gritou para todos: "O que estão olhando? Ataquem logo, porra!"

Todos rugiram suas motos ao mesmo tempo, indo em direção à garota, enquanto seu líder ficava olhando de longe. Quando as motos estavam próximas o suficiente, Anna pulou para o lado, e algumas se chocaram, produzindo uma grande explosão no centro da vila. Protegeu-se atrás de uma carroça, e pulou em cima desta quando percebeu que bem mais delinqüentes do que ela pensava haviam sobrado. Alguns haviam pulado fora de suas motos, e uns poucos continuavam rodando a garota em cima delas. Anna fechou os olhos com calma, respirou profundamente, e pensou consigo mesma, olhando então para os homens à sua frente: "Hora do show."

Os aldeões lentamente saíam de seus esconderijos, quando perceberam que não estavam mais sendo atacados. No centro do pequeno vilarejo, uma garota lutava contra doze, não, quinze bandidos ao mesmo tempo, e alguns estavam de moto! Viam-na lutar habilmente com duas espadas ao mesmo tempo, cortando e matando os jovens delinqüentes. Uma hora ela pegou pequenas lâminas de metal, afiadas como navalha, e jogou certeiramente em dois dos homens de moto, fazendo-os caírem mortos no chão. Não estava matando todos; alguns rastejavam pelo chão, incapazes de lutar, tentando fugir do furacão que atacava incessantemente seus comparsas.

O líder olhava de longe, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa ao ver a mulher matando seus homens, um a um, ou deixando-os incapacitados. Talvez devesse fugir, evitar a morte, mas talvez ela não fosse tão forte assim. Aqueles homens eram baderneiros, não sabiam lutar direito, só destruir as coisas. Ele já fora um mercenário de estirpe, conseguiria igualar-se a ela em uma luta, provavelmente. Esperaria ela acabar com os peões, e depois atacaria, quando ela estivesse cansada. Ótimo plano, segundo ele.

Anna atacava com habilidade, acertando nos pontos certos, lutando com destreza contra vários ao mesmo tempo. Não sentia necessidade em matá-los; na maioria cortava os tendões, ou fazia-lhes pequenos cortes que os deixava fora de combate. Sentia-se leve ao fazer isso, e quase em paz talvez. Em um fez um corte na perna por trás, evitando que ele lutasse. Girou o corpo e bloqueou um ataque de outro, cortando seu peito superficialmente com a outra espada. Dois vieram de lados opostos, e enfiou as espadas no abdômen dos dois, de lado. Uma das espadas ficou presa nas costelas de um deles, entretanto, e outro vinha com uma espécie de tacape com espinhos. Largou a espada e segurou as mãos do homem que segurava o tacape, acima de sua cabeça, e deu uma cotovelada na têmpora com o outro braço. Ele ficou grogue, e ela então chutou seu peito, o fazendo cair para trás sem ar. Pegou as espadas que continuavam fincadas nos homens caídos e continuou lutando contra as outras hordas que chegavam. Enquanto isso, o líder simplesmente observava de longe, esperando a melhor hora para entrar na dança.

Quando o último homem caiu, Anna respirava pesadamente. O sangue de suas espadas escorria para suas mãos, e seus cabelos grudavam à sua testa devido ao suor. Continha apenas pequenos cortes nos braços e abdômen, além de um corte acima de sua sobrancelha que sangrava com profusão, mas estava coberta de sangue. O velho, que pegara as coisas de Anna e rumara para a aldeia, acabara de chegar e olhava para ela nesse instante. Era uma imagem aterradora, e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente. Não havia mais bondade e ternura em seu olhar, mas a sede por sangue, e uma loucura quase animalesca. As crianças da vila, que minutos atrás torciam por ela, agora escondiam seus rostos no busto de suas mães, sentindo medo da figura ensangüentada parada em meio aos cadáveres.

Ouviu um rugido e olhou para trás. Havia sobrado somente ele: o líder. Ele arrancou com a moto na direção de Anna ao mesmo tempo em que ela guardou as espadas e começou a correr em sua direção. Quando iam se chocar, ela saltou, dando uma pisada leve na moto, e dando uma joelhada em cheio na cabeça do homem. Enquanto ela continuava caindo levemente para frente, o líder perdeu o equilíbrio por trás dela, e caiu da moto, enquanto esta escorregava pelo chão de pedras com um barulho alto. Anna rolou uma vez pelo chão, para amortecer o impacto, e parou apoiada em um joelho. O homem continuava imóvel enquanto ela se levantava e virava-se na sua direção. Lentamente ele começou a se mexer e, praguejando, levantou-se. Retribuiu o olhar que a garota, a alguns metros lhe lançava. E reparou que ela não mais sorria; ao invés disso, olhava-o com uma altitude austera, com os olhos levemente fechados e o nariz levemente empinado, como se sentisse nojo da imagem à sua frente.

- Sua filha da puta, eu vou te dar uma porra de motivo pra sentir nojo! Primeiro, eu vou cortar tuas pernas e braços, depois eu vou te estuprar e aí vou cortar tua cabeça e enfiar numa lança! Vai ser meu pé-de-coelho, hahaha! – disse, gargalhando.

Anna continuava olhando pra ele, e então puxou uma única espada. Ele tomou aquilo como um duelo. "Espada contra espada, eh. Tudo bem então, sua desgraçada." O homem, por sua vez, também puxou sua única espada, que era bem maior que a da garota. "Vamos ver como você se vira contra mim no mano a mano." Com isso, partiu para cima dela, gritando e girando a espada sobre sua cabeça. Anna postou-se em posição de defesa, e quando ele chegou perto o suficiente e trouxe abaixo sua espada, ela a fez deslizar pela sua até atingir o chão, e com uma rapidez surpreendente colocou sua espada diretamente no pescoço do homem. A surpresa se dissipou rapidamente e o ódio tomou sua face, especialmente quando viu que ela continuava olhando-o daquela forma prepotente e superior.

Trouxe sua espada para cima mais uma vez, e mais uma vez ela fez a espada deslizar pela sua, e colocando a dela dessa vez em seu coração. Ele já estava ficando mais do que irritado com isso, e fez outra tentativa de atacar, e dessa vez ela não somente desviou, mas também lhe cortou os tendões do braço que segurava a espada, e ele a largou, dando um grito alto de dor.

- Você perdeu. Desista. – era a primeira vez que a ouvia falar, e sua voz tinha um sotaque que ele, mesmo tendo viajado bastante, não reconhecia. Nunca desistiria; iria matá-la, e tirar dela esse olhar de quem tem quase... Pena de um animalzinho indefeso.

- Vai se foder! – gritou, e com isso pegou uma adaga que ficava presa à sua cintura, enfiando-a na barriga de Anna. Ela não aparentou surpresa; apenas resignação, como um pai faz quando uma criancinha faz uma besteira que ele já previa. Ela fez uma expressão, entretanto, em seu belo rosto que não parecia ser de dor, e sim incômodo, como se aquela lâmina fosse algo que a estivesse beliscando incessantemente. Essa indiferença o deixou irado, e ele estava pronto para fazer a faca correr em sua carne quando ela levantou seus olhos e o olhou diretamente. Não havia pena, nem zombaria, nem loucura dessa vez. Era um olhar indefinido, mas que o fez sentir um arrepio passando de alto a baixo em sua espinha, e ele inconscientemente retorceu seu rosto em medo e se afastou dela.

- Que porra é você!? – gritou, afastando-se o máximo possível enquanto ela continuava olhando fixamente para ele. Anna retirou lentamente a faca e, sorrindo abertamente, levantou um pouco a blusa, mostrando o corte fundo que ele fizera.

- Você não faz... A mínima idéia. – ao dizer isso, ainda sorrindo, enfiou um de seus dedos lentamente no buraco, enquanto se aproximava do homem, que não conseguia se mover. O olhar dela era hipnotizante, e raízes pareciam brotar do solo e enrolar seus pés. Ela chegava cada vez mais perto, e quando estava a centímetros de distância dele, retirou o dedo do machucado e o lambeu. Ele olhou para seu abdômen, onde estava o corte e reparou que a pele parecia começar a cobri-lo novamente. Terror se apoderou dele, e quando olhou novamente para ela, o sorriso se fora e o olhar estava lá novamente.

- Eis o que você vai fazer: vai pegar seus homens que ainda estão vivos, pegarão suas motos, vão sair dessas terras e nunca mais vão voltar para cá. Nunca mais vão assaltar vilas, cidades, caravanas, nada, especialmente esta. Se vocês sequer pensarem em fazer algo assim de novo, eu saberei, e vou caçar vocês até que não haja ninguém vivo. Estamos entendidos? – ela lhe disse lentamente, como se fala para uma criancinha, num tom de voz manso, mas com o mesmo olhar que fazia suas mãos tremerem e seus pés fincarem no chão, e ele sabia que ela falava sério. Ele nunca mais voltaria pra lá, e nunca mais assaltaria outra pessoa novamente. Faria isso se quisesse continuar vivo, pois tinha certeza que ela o caçaria como disse que faria, e o mataria.

- S-sim. Eu... e-eu nunca mais f-farei algo assim de novo. – continuava tremendo dos pés à cabeça, e a viu sorrir.

- Bom garoto. – dizendo isso se virou, deixando o líder da gangue parado no mesmo lugar, e indo em direção ao velho senhor. Ele se assustou quando viu ela se aproximar, e as criancinhas que estavam próximas a ele junto com seus pais e mães esconderam-se atrás destes, com medo da estranha mulher de olhos dourados e coberta de sangue que lutava como um demônio.

- Eu falei para você ficar na colina. – disse, enquanto lavava seu rosto com a água de um barril próximo.

- M-me desculpe. Mas eu achei que você fosse precisar de ajuda... Acho que estava enganado.

- Não se preocupe quanto a esses baderneiros, eles não vão voltar mais e vocês podem reconstruir sua vila sem problemas dessa vez. – Anna pegou suas coisas no chão, próximo às crianças, que choraram baixinho. Uma expressão de dor passou rapidamente por seu rosto, mas foi rápido demais, e estava escuro, de modo que ninguém lá viu o que aconteceu.

- Eu agradeço, senhorita. Mas nós só poderemos lhe pagar em mercadorias... Não temos muito... Ah, tome; as mulheres da vila arrumaram essa bolsa para você. Por favor, pegue-a como prova de nosso agradecimento. – entregou-lhe uma pesada bolsa de couro com algumas frutas, alimentos e até peles – E, senhorita, perdoa-me se estou sendo indiscreto, mas... Como alguém que aparenta tanta doçura quanto você pode lutar tão bem, e com uma expressão tão... fanática?

- Eu já havia lhe dito. Quando o senhor perguntou se eu era um anjo, o que lhe respondi? – e deu um pequeno sorriso cansado, andando de volta pela vasta plantação de trigo.

O homem e os aldeões continuaram olhando até suas costas sumirem em meio às plantas altas, e logo voltaram ao trabalho, para tentar reconstruírem sua vila. Os delinqüentes que haviam sobrevivido já haviam ido embora sorrateiramente, e como a estranha mulher havia lhes dito, nunca mais voltaram. Estranhamente, nos dias que se passaram, foram se esquecendo pouco a pouco de sua heroína sem nome, e se alguém lhes perguntasse nos anos que se passaram diriam que um demônio gracioso com dourados olhos havia lhes salvado.

* * *

Eis o sétimo capítulo. Não há muito a falar, a não ser que minha violência ficou MUITO fail. Ignorem-na.

O próximo sairá no sábado OU domingo; não sei porque vou viajar, mas pelo menos vocês ficam avisados.

Não se preocupem com a enrolação; daqui a pouco começa a parte romântico-gay da fic, e todo mundo fica feliz.

Beijos a todos, e REVIEWS! :D


	8. Fairy Tail

**Capítulo 8**

**Fairy Tail**

Anna esticou os braços acima de sua cabeça na tentativa de alongar-se, e deu um bocejo entediado. Já estava viajando há várias horas, e parecia que ainda iam demorar muitas mais para chegar a Magnólia. O livro em seu colo já estava praticamente decorado, então ela o fechou e retirou seus óculos, colocando-os ao seu lado no banco. Apoiou o cotovelo na janela enquanto apoiava o rosto no punho fechado, e olhou distraidamente para a paisagem lá fora, que parecia não mudar. A longa planície verde se estendia até onde seus olhos conseguiam enxergar, e já era assim há um bom tempo; era como se o trem não se mexesse. Mas pelos solavancos ocasionais e pelo leve barulho do atrito entre as rodas de aço e os trilhos ela sabia que ele estava se movendo na mesma velocidade desde que havia saído de Allinore.

Por Magnólia ser uma das maiores cidades de Fiore, ela tinha uma conexão direta com várias outras cidades e, apesar da grande distância, também se conectava diretamente à maior cidade portuária de Bosco, felizmente para Anna. Fazer baldeação não era realmente de seu feitio. Pensou ansiosa que aquela era provavelmente sua última parada, e inconscientemente levou sua mão livre ao seu casaco, apertando levemente o pergaminho delicadamente enrolado que estava em seu bolso interno. Deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito e, apesar do horário e do sol ainda estar alto no céu, sentiu-se inesperadamente cansada, seus olhos se fechando lentamente, sua visão turva. Deu mais um bocejo e, ainda sorrindo, cruzou os braços e recostou-se no banco. Talvez até conseguisse tirar um cochilo antes de o trem chegar ao seu destino e, por algum motivo, ela tinha um ótimo pressentimento, o que definitivamente era uma raridade. Fechou os olhos e tentou deixar sua mente livre de pensamentos, e depois de pouco tempo incrivelmente já estava dormindo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

O apito do trem anunciando a saída dos passageiros fazia-se presente em meio ao rebuliço de pessoas na estação. Muitos esperavam os parentes e amigos que saíam do trem, e várias pessoas se abraçavam ou se beijavam, algumas chorando. Amantes, amigos, pais e filhos, separados pela distância e pelo tempo. Outras, que estavam apenas de passagem ou procurando uma oportunidade, simplesmente saíam da estação em direção à cidade. Anna teve um pouco de dificuldade para pegar suas coisas no vagão de bagagens, visto que uma multidão se acumulava ali, todos ansiosos por pegar seus bens, mas assim que conseguiu, saiu pelos grandes portais e desceu as escadas da estação. Quando colocou os pés na rua, inspirou profundamente, sentindo ainda o mesmo bom pressentimento de antes.

Retirou seu casaco e o jogou sobre o ombro, sobre sua pesada mochila, e começou sua procura por uma das grandes Guildas de Fiore, Fairy Tail. As histórias que ela já havia ouvido sobre o lugar faziam parecer que estava cheio de magos poderosos, e isso a deixava um pouco temerosa mas muito excitada. Estava principalmente curiosa sobre o Mestre da tão falada Guilda, o homem de nome Makarov, que também era um dos Dez Magos Santos. Novamente lembrou-se do pergaminho em seu casaco, e o mesmo sorriso voltou a seus lábios. Tentava criar uma imagem mental do homem, e o que lhe vinha à cabeça sempre era algo imponente e amedrontador. Bem, iria descobrir como ele realmente era logo, logo, e se preocupou em pegar informações com os residentes da cidade, aproveitando para dar uma olhada na mesma. Gostou especialmente da arquitetura dos prédios, e o clima em si não era tão ruim, embora gostasse de lugares um pouco mais frios.

Pensou que talvez fosse melhor arranjar um lugar para deixar suas coisas e tomar um bom banho antes de continuar sua procura à Guilda, visto que ainda usava as roupas da noite anterior, com algumas manchas de sangue, o que parecia assustar alguns dos transeuntes. Parou numa hospedaria bem no centro da cidade, com um preço razoável, onde se lavou e às suas roupas. Ainda era cedo; o sol parecia longe de se pôr e ela já havia dormido o bastante na viagem. Colocou uma camiseta branca com um leve decote em v, calças jeans claras e botas pretas com fivelas. Pegou o pergaminho em seu casaco. Suas mãos estavam frias; sua excitação era evidente. Finalmente iria conhecer o homem a quem ele a confiara, o que significava muito. Saiu da hospedaria e, seguindo por uma longa rua, logo estava em frente ao imponente prédio.

Parecia mais um castelo medieval, mas não havia dúvidas. O símbolo estava estampado em um estandarte, e havia uma placa acima de sua cabeça com o nome da Guilda escrito. Fairy Tail. Depois de tantos anos finalmente havia feito o que ele queria, e aqui estava. Tentou acalmar-se, e entrou pelo portão principal. Uma grande algazarra tomava conta do lugar. Um jovem de cabelos róseos e roupas largas parecia lutar com outro jovem moreno seminu, enquanto os outros riam e uma linda garota ruiva ignorava a cena. Outra garota loira com roupas reveladoras ria junto a uma de cabelos azuis que segurava um livro, e alguma coisa azul voava sobre a cabeça de todos, e que parecia ser... um gato? Certo, não era exatamente o que ela esperava.

Uma moça linda, de cabelos quase brancos e um vestido azul claro aproximou-se de Anna.

- Boa tarde. Você não parece ser daqui; posso ajudá-la? Meu nome é Mirajane.

- Ah, olá. Eh, boa tarde. Eu... gostaria de falar com seu Mestre, Makarov. Se possível, claro. Se ele estiver aqui. Ele está aqui? – gaguejou.

- Você parece estar meio nervosa; tudo bem?

- Eu sei... desculpe. É que eu... eu estou meio ansiosa. Estou esperando por esse encontro há um bom tempo. – Anna deu um sorriso discreto e desabafou.

- Hahaha, está tudo bem. Mestre Makarov está sim. Se você puder vir comigo, vou levá-la até ele. – Mirajane deu um de seus lindos sorrisos, e Anna se sentiu um pouco mais calma.

- Muito obrigada! Ah, meu nome, acho que não o disse. Chamo-me Anna. É um prazer conhecê-la, Mirajane.

As duas contornaram a confusão e dirigiram-se pelo segundo andar, onde várias pessoas também se encontravam, até o terceiro andar, onde logo após a escada havia uma porta apenas, e esta era grande e muito bem adornada.

- Vou deixar o Mestre saber que você está aqui. – disse-lhe a garota, abrindo levemente a porta e entrando, enquanto Anna continuava suando frio.

Ouviu vozes, e logo a porta se abriu novamente, e Mirajane disse que Makarov a esperava.

Anna atingia o ápice de seu desespero; não se lembrava de um dia ter se sentido assim. E se não ganhasse sua aprovação? Então tudo seria em vão, e não haveria motivos para ela estar ali. Talvez devesse ser melhor voltar, mas sem perceber ela já estava no meio da grande sala, e a porta já havia se fechado às suas costas. Agora o único caminho era para frente. A sala era adornada em tons de dourado, e o sol passava através dos vitrais que serviam como janelas, criando formas de várias cores que se remexiam nas paredes. No final da sala estava uma grande mesa de madeira escura e brilhante. E atrás da mesa uma grande cadeira vermelha com detalhes em dourado. E na cadeira, que estava virada para os vitrais e de costas para ela, estava provavelmente o homem pelo qual estava ali. Makarov.

Lentamente a cadeira começou a se virar, e Anna podia sentir que estava a ponto de ter um aneurisma. E então a cadeira virou completamente. E não havia ninguém ali. O alívio e a dúvida vieram quase instantaneamente, e então ela ouviu uma voz grave e gentil.

- Então, Anna. O que a traz aqui? – a misteriosa voz questionou.

Arqueou lentamente uma sobrancelha e olhou em volta, e então o dono da voz mostrou-se, levantando-se na cadeira. Um homem franzino e pequeno, com cabelos brancos e grossos bigodes da mesma cor, com diminutos óculos de leitura segurava um pergaminho, e olhava para ela com um olhar calmo. _"Esse é o... famoso Mestre Makarov! Tá de sacanagem."_ A imagem que ela havia criado dele definitivamente **não **era aquela. Na verdade, aquela imagem nunca tinha cruzado sua cabeça. Mas bem... magos podiam ser enganadores quanto a suas formas físicas, e esse era um daqueles momentos em que ela tinha que manter a mente aberta. E a Guilda em geral não era nada como ela havia imaginado, então...

- Hm... boa tarde. Meu nome é Anna Knute. – depois dessa primeira impressão, sentiu-se muito mais relaxada; o homem passava calma, e continuava a olhá-la com brandura.

- Boa tarde, Anna. Sente-se, por favor. E conte-me; o que a traz a Magnólia e, mais especificamente, a Fairy Tail? Você não parece ser daqui.

- Eu... trago um pergaminho. De Mikhail. Mikhail Volg. – ao dizer isso, entregou-lhe o pergaminho, e o rosto do velho Mestre se iluminou.

- Misha! Como anda aquele velho mercenário? O maldito me deve uma visita há anos! Acho que ele nem chegou a conhecer meu neto! Como ele está?

- Ele... faleceu... há alguns anos. Sinto muito. – o sorriso de Makarov morreu em seu rosto, adquirindo uma expressão de dor.

- Não, eu é que sinto muito. Eu não soube. Você deve ter sido bem próxima dele, pra ele tê-la confiado com isto. Você não seria... neta dele, seria? – disse, enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho e começava a lê-lo.

- Só de consideração. Ele na verdade foi mais como um pai para mim. Ele me criou como a uma filha, e foi um ótimo Mestre para nossa Guilda enquanto ela durou.

- Uma Guilda? Ele criou uma Guilda? De magos? – Makarov perguntou, espantado, enquanto lia o que estava escrito – Mas ele não tinha nenhum jeito pra magia!

- Na verdade... ele a criou por causa de mim. Ele na verdade me criou como uma mercenária, me ensinando a lutar com os punhos e armas diversas. Eu era muito boa nisso, mas quando eu tinha nove, dez anos, ele reparou que eu conseguia fazer... coisas. Curar pequenos animais, curar a mim mesma muito rapidamente, fazer com que animais fizessem coisas que eu queria, coisas do tipo. Ele então associou isso à magia, e achou que eu deveria explorar esses atributos ao máximo. Primeiro ele tentou ensinar-me sozinho, mas, como você mesmo disso, ele não levava jeito pra coisa. Depois de um tempo ele resolveu criar a Guilda, para organizar usuários de magia, a fim de que talvez eu tivesse um pouco de suporte e entendimento. Acho que foi a coisa certa a fazer; eu consegui evoluir muito depois daquilo.

- Entendo. Eu consigo ver que a Guilda foi feita realmente **para **você... – disse, olhando-a por cima dos óculos com uma sobrancelha levantada, examinando a garota à sua frente – O nome dela foi realmente bem fortuito, eh? _Golden Eyes_... – ao dizer isso, Anna corou levemente.

- É, acho que sim...

- E então ele morreu. E porque você não tomou conta da Guilda?

- Ela foi... destruída. Num ataque. Cinco anos atrás. Foi também quando ele... Mikhail faleceu.

- Oh! Então essa carta...

- Eu a encontrei nos escombros da Guilda. Eu havia saído numa missão, e quando voltei... já havia ocorrido. Não pude fazer nada, absolutamente... nada... – a garota começava a adquirir feições de dor enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos em seu colo, e Makarov queria evitar aquilo ao máximo.

- Anna. Olhe para mim. Não foi culpa sua. Se você estivesse lá, pode ser que também tivesse morrido. Não se culpe, por favor. Misha certamente não iria querer isso. – disse sério.

- Desculpe... é que... é revoltante. Acho que ele já sabia o que ia acontecer... Por isso deixou essa carta...

- Está tudo bem. Na carta, ele diz que se acontecesse qualquer coisa a ele, você deveria continuar seus estudos com a magia, certo? E por isso você me procurou. Porque ele a instruiu para fazer isso. E ele mencionou um nome conhecido também...

- Sim. Ele queria que eu me tornasse uma maga especializada em magias de cura; assim eu poderia ter as formas de ataque, que eu aprendi em meus treinos como mercenária, e a defesa, com a magia.

- Certo. Eu vou auxiliá-la no que puder, mas conheço alguém melhor ainda para isso. Não se preocupe; nós faremos tudo como Misha queria que fosse feito. Você está bem vinda para se juntar a Fairy Tail. – com isso, deu um sorriso bondoso, e Anna automaticamente sorriu junto. Este homem definitivamente não era como ela havia imaginado, e isso era ótimo. Agora talvez ela finalmente pudesse seguir em frente...

Fortes batidas na porta fizeram os dois se sobressaltarem. Anna virou-se em sua direção, enquanto Makarov disse, gentilmente "Sim, entre."

- Com licença. Vovô?

* * *

Eu gostei TANTO de escrever esse capítulo! Sério! Acho que nem posso começar a falar o quanto eu gostei. Quando eu cheguei ao final, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, meu coração a acelerar HAHAHAHA sério!

Eu estava com ele na cabeça há tanto tempo, e ia ter outro antes desse, mas eu resolvi colocar tudo junto e ele ficou GIGANTE!

Já estou com o próximo praticamente formado na cabeça, e agora vou começar a escrever que nem uma louca pra chegar nas partes smexy hahahaha não, sério, empolguei.

E novamente, MIL perdões pelo atraso D: estou com uns cursos, e tá foda.

Acho que até sábado à noite já sai o outro. Aguardem. E deixem reviews, nem que seja pra falar que ficou uma bosta.

Até o próximo, espero que gostem *;


	9. Primeiras Impressões

**Capítulo 9**

**Primeiras Impressões**

Havia sido mera curiosidade o que a fizera se virar em direção ao barulho, a dúvida de quem poderia ser o tal neto de que o homem do outro lado da mesa mencionara. Mas havia algo errado, pois aquela voz não lhe era estranha; aquela entonação de alguém forte, e que tem noção deste fato. Alguma coisa era diferente, entretanto, e a voz era mais calma do que se lembrava. Menos... rebelde talvez. Mas ainda assim, por mais que vasculhasse sua memória atrás de tal recordação, não lhe vinha à mente o rosto do dono da voz misteriosa. Mas não precisava se preocupar com isso. Este começou a aparecer, pouco a pouco através da porta aberta, e seus olhos se grudaram na silhueta que lentamente se revelava. Foi como se um raio estivesse percorrendo seu corpo, de alto a baixo.

Se poucos momentos atrás, quando entrara nesta sala, ela achou que estava a ponto de ter um aneurisma, agora tinha certeza. Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca abriu-se automaticamente e ficou seca. Todo o sangue correu de seu rosto, e ela tinha certeza que se não tivesse pele prendendo sua mandíbula, ela já estaria no chão há alguns segundos. Não ali. Não agora. Nada fazia sentido, e ao mesmo tempo fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Karma? Alguém lá em cima tinha um senso de humor extremamente escroto.

Ele estava lindo. Mais bonito do que ela se lembrava. Parecia mais maduro, pelo menos, apesar de apenas dois anos e alguma coisa terem se passado. Ou seria mais? _"Ah, quem liga." _Parecia ainda mais alto, se possível. Trajava calças pretas, e sapatos sociais da mesma cor. Uma camisa de botões azul-marinho, e um grande sobretudo cinza escuro com tufos de pêlos rodeando a gola, com uma bolsa de viagem passada no ombro. Os cabelos loiros estavam ainda mais arrepiados, como se fosse de propósito. Os olhos de um verde bem escuro, e a cicatriz que continuava lá, claro. Luxus Dreher. Ele era exatamente como ela se lembrava. E completamente diferente. Como era possível isso?

Toda essa complexa e minuciosa análise levou alguns milésimos de segundo. Anna imediatamente percebeu que babaria se continuasse com a boca aberta, e tratou de fechá-la. Reparou também que ainda o encarava abismada e, embora ele talvez ainda não tivesse notado, ela tinha que dar um jeito de se controlar. _"Pare de olhar para ele. Pare de encará-lo; vai ser tudo pior se ele reparar que você o está encarando como um cachorro faminto encara um prato de carne. Pare com isso, mulher! Recomponha-se!" _Todo o sangue que havia saído de seu rosto voltava agora com força total, e ela sabia que estava da cor dos cabelos da garota ruiva dois andares abaixo, senão mais. Virou-se rapidamente para frente, torcendo para que o homem sentado na cadeira estivesse mais ocupado prestando atenção ao seu recém-chegado neto do que nela. Entrelaçou as mãos no colo, focando-se em prestar o máximo de atenção em suas cutículas, e não no homem alto que agora estava parado de pé cerca de um metro à sua direita.

- Desculpe a interrupção, vovô; só vim avisar que encontrei seu amigo Bob, Mestre da Guilda Blue Pegasus, durante minha missão. Ele pediu que eu lhe entregasse um memorando com a data da Reunião dos Mestres de Guildas.

- Oh certo, muito obrigado, Luxus. Ah sim, esta é Anna Knute. Ela provavelmente se juntará a nós como uma nakama.

Ela esperava que ele talvez fizesse aquilo, mas ainda assim não deixou de xingá-lo mentalmente em quantas línguas pôde. Não teve escolha senão parar de encarar as próprias mãos e lentamente olhar para cima. Foi pega de surpresa quando viu que os olhos verdes a olhavam de volta, com certa indiferença. Toda a concentração que havia feito para não corar havia sido em vão. Abriu a boca; não conseguiu pensar em nada e fechou-a. Abriu de novo, e fechou-a novamente. Ele continuava a olhá-la impassível e arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, e ela sentiu-se corar mais ainda. Um pouco mais e uma veia ia explodir na sua testa.

- Luxus, – Makarov, distoando-se completamente de seu tom de voz até aquele momento, disse com uma entonação forte, quase como uma ordem – Anna é a filha de um grande amigo meu. Eu gostaria que você a tratasse como se estivesse dirigindo-se a mim. **Entendido**?

- Ahn... certo. Bem vinda a Fairy Tail, Anna. Meu nome é Luxus Dreher. – e estendeu uma mão.

Ela parou de encarar os olhos e passou a encarar a mão estendida em sua direção. A pele clara, com alguns pêlos loiros; ela se perguntava como seria tocar em sua pele novamente após todo aquele tempo. Se ela ainda era quente como ela se lembrava, e se exalava o mesmo cheiro. _"Você tem noção que ele deve achar que você tem sérios problemas mentais, né."_ Deu um tapa em si mesma mentalmente, e voltou a si. Luxus ainda a encarava com seriedade, e lentamente puxou a mão.

- Eu... desculpe. Estou um pouco cansada... – _"Ótima primeira impressão, idiota. Agora ele pensa que você é uma completa anti-social."_

- ...tudo bem então. Vovô, estou indo para casa; acabei de voltar e preciso de um banho.

- Ok, obrigado por trazer o recado, Luxus.

O jovem virou-se para ir embora, e deu um leve aceno de cabeça à garota que continuava estática na cadeira. Ela retribuiu mecanicamente e voltou seu olhar a Makarov, que fazia menção em falar-lhe algo.

- Anna, sinto em não poder lhe dar mais atenção, mas tenho muitos assuntos da guilda para tratar. Se quiser, pode se familiarizar com as pessoas daqui, e peça a Mirajane para preparar-lhe um prato de comida e um quarto, caso não esteja hospedada em nenhum lugar.

- Tudo bem, estou ficando em um lugar no centro. E quanto à sua proposta de me afiliar à guilda... sinto muito, mas acho que talvez eu deva pensar melhor. – o homem que girava a maçaneta para se retirar ficou imóvel ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Mas você parecia tão animada para se juntar a nós! E quanto à ajuda com a magia?

- Eu... não sei. Eu preciso pensar. Eu aparecerei por aqui de novo... eventualmente... talvez... – sua voz ia sumindo lentamente, e Makarov olhava para ela confuso.

Ela não podia ficar lá, não sabendo que **ele **estava lá. Quando Luxus havia lhe falado de sua guilda, de seu avô e de sua vida, nunca havia citado nomes, e ela nem poderia começar a imaginar que ele falava de Fairy Tail. Agora morar no mesmo lugar que ele enquanto tentava se concentrar seria impossível! Ele sempre a faria se lembrar de seus piores – e melhores – anos, e talvez fosse melhor se voltasse a estudar por si mesma, só ela e seus livros. Ela tinha conseguido melhorar bastante sua magia daquela forma. _"Mas não o suficiente. Talvez eu devesse ficar por aqui... pode ser que seja bom."_ Mas que inferno. Realmente: karma.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Mestre Makarov, foi incrível conhecê-lo, mas eu realmente tenho que pensar sobre isso tudo. Agora, se o senhor me dá licença... – e saiu apressada, passando pela porta que Luxus segurava aberta, deixando os dois homens boquiabertos com sua repentina mudança de atitude.

- Merdamerdamerdamerdamerda! – desceu as escadas rapidamente, e deslocou-se como um raio pela multidão que continuava bagunçando os dois andares abaixo. Mirajane viu a garota passar quase correndo por todos, e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa com ela, Anna já estava na rua. As palavras que passavam por sua cabeça fariam um marinheiro envergonhar-se. Distraída, ainda pensava em todo seu infortúnio quando sentiu que alguém estava a ponto de tocar-lhe o ombro.

Girou o corpo rapidamente. O chute alto foi automático – uma técnica de autodefesa dilapidada à perfeição – e quando reparou sua bota já estava a ponto de tocar a bochecha de Luxus. Graças a kami, e a anos de treinamento, conseguiu parar a tempo. A perna suspensa, ambos paralisados; os olhos dos dois jovens levemente arregalados enquanto se encaravam. Anna pronta para combate, todos os músculos contraídos e a adrenalina correndo em suas veias por causa do susto. Luxus completamente sem reação; não imaginava que a garota balbuciante com um olhar nervoso pudesse ter reflexos tão bons e fazer algo como isso. O máximo de efetividade com o mínimo possível de movimentos. Uau.

Anna lentamente abaixou a perna e desviou os olhos, falando baixo alguma coisa como um pedido de desculpas, e virou-se para ir embora. O jovem, que ainda estava um pouco chocado com o quase-chute que levou, demorou uns dois segundos pra perceber que ela se afastava, e logo começou a seguir a garota.

- Não, espera! Anna, não é? Eu queria falar com você.

Aquilo era bem inesperado, e ela, relutante, virou-se novamente para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada, o olhar desconfiado.

- ...tudo bem? O que você quer falar comigo?

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara: não estou fazendo isso porque sinto qualquer tipo de simpatia especial por você. Estou fazendo isso porque meu avô pediu que eu fizesse.

- Certo. E o que você quer falar comigo? – repetiu.

- Bem, eu reparei que sua atitude meio que mudou, ou pelo menos é o que pareceu, depois que você me viu. E você também não quis apertar minha mão, e eu notei os olhares que você me deu. – _"Ele reparou! Puta merda, agora já era. Cavei minha cova. Muito bom, Anna, você consegue disfarçar muito bem seus sentimentos, idiota! De que adiantaram aqueles anos todos de treino?" –_ Olha, eu entendo que talvez você tenha ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre mim, e minha relação no mínimo... tempestuosa com a guilda, mas não faça com que isso a afaste de Fairy Tail. Meu avô parece realmente querer que você se junte a nós, tanto que ele pediu que eu viesse falar com você, e...

"_Peraí, do que ele tá falando?"_

- Peraí, do que você tá falando?

- Que você não quer ficar aqui porque provavelmente me odeia.

Era a milésima vez naquele dia que acontecia alguma coisa completamente sem sentido. E também devia ser a milésima vez que Anna abria a boca sem conseguir proferir um único som. Talvez fosse tudo um sonho. Depois de um tempo ela acordaria só pra descobrir que a comida da hospedaria em Allinore tinha muito sódio ou alguma coisa assim, e tinha feito ela se sentir mal. Ou esse era um daqueles dias completamente loucos e imprevisíveis de que ela tinha ouvido falar, mas nos quais ela não acreditava. _"Mas hey, antes de hoje eu também não acreditava muito em karma."_

- Então... você acha que eu te odeio. E por esse motivo eu resolvi não me afiliar à guilda.

- Estou acostumado a isso; metade do mundo me odeia. Praticamente todos os membros da própria guilda não gostaram do fato de meu avô ter me deixado voltar, sabe, depois que eu fui excomungado. Eles ainda sentem-se com medo pelo que eu fiz a eles e à cidade. Eu não os culpo.

- ...hm. E você acha que eu também penso que você é um babaca, e pelo fato de eu te odiar e de descobrir que você faz parte de Fairy Tail eu mudei de idéia e não quero mais me associar. É isso?

- Basicamente.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nossa, hoje está sendo um dia extremamente louco **mesmo**! HAHAHAHA aiai... – Luxus limitou-se a olhar para a garota sem entender nada – Tá, primeiro? Eu não te odeio, fique tranqüilo. Não tenho nenhum motivo para te odiar; eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de você antes de hoje.

- Então porque você resolveu recusar o convite de meu avô?

- E segundo: eu não estou o recusando por causa de **você**. Eu... tenho meus motivos. Agora, se você já parou com seu complexo de 'todos me odeiam', eu tenho que voltar ao lugar no qual estou hospedada. Hahaha, muito boa essa...

- Como assim, "complexo de 'todos me odeiam'"? – _"Ah, maravilha, agora ele parece estar ficando ofendido."_

- Bem, foi você quem veio até mim falando "eu sei que você me odeia mimimi por isso que não quer ficar aqui".

- Ora, quando eu entrei na sala você pareceu começar a passar mal. O mínimo que eu pensaria é que foi por minha causa.

- Sinto em lhe informar, Luxus, mas o mundo não gira à sua volta, caso você não saiba. – _"Você não está melhorando as coisas, Anna."_

- Quê? Eu venho aqui te falar pra mudar de idéia porque meu avô quer que você fique aqui conosco e você começa a falar que eu me acho?

- Sinto muito, _nakama_, mas foi exatamente isso que você fez.

- Olha aqui, estou aqui fazendo um favor pro meu avô. Se não quiser fazer parte da guilda, por mim tanto faz. Mas pelo menos dê um motivo decente pro velho pra ter recusado. Ele ficou todo confuso quando você saiu da sala dele daquele jeito, e eu não quero ter ele enchendo meu saco depois falando que a culpa é minha.

- Ahn, tudo bem, que seja. Eu vou passar lá mais tarde e me desculpar. Agora me faz um favor e vai pra casa porque parece que você vai desmaiar daqui a pouco, tá?

- Ora, sua...

- Olha Luxus, eu adoraria ficar e discutir com você, mas eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Hoje foi um dia **extremamente** desgastante. E sério, vá pra casa, coma algo e durma. Você também parece estar super cansado.

Anna deu um pequeno sorriso exausto, e Luxus, mesmo estando com raiva no momento, sentiu algo familiar naquilo tudo. Não que fosse possível ter qualquer sentimento de familiaridade em relação à bela e irritante morena; afinal, haviam acabado de se conhecer, e ele se lembraria se qualquer dia tivesse visto alguém como ela. Mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer, sabia que Anna era o tipo de pessoa que certamente se destacaria em uma multidão. Ela era alta, linda, com um corpo aparentemente escultural, e a verdade é que só isso já fazia dela um dos tipos de garota que ele mais gostava – adoraria poder ter um momento mais íntimo com ela. Tinha uma cor de pele no mínimo extravagante, com um leve tom castanho-avermelhado e brilhante que lembrava fogo, e o fazia imaginar se ele se queimaria se a tocasse, e seu sotaque harmonioso era um bônus que só fazia aumentar a aura de mistério que pairava sobre a mulher obviamente estrangeira. Mas aqueles olhos... era quase como se ele conseguisse se afogar naqueles orbes dourados. Como se não pudesse – ou merecesse – olhá-los diretamente, assim como olhar diretamente para o sol podia cegá-lo. Esses olhos, os olhos de Anna, acordavam as lembranças ocultas em seu subconsciente. Não as conseguia distinguir com clareza; era como um sonho do qual se acorda repentinamente. Durante o resto do dia, traços do sonho vão se esvaindo, e a única certeza é a de tê-lo tido, mesmo que não se possa falar com certeza o que havia nele.

Antes de perceber ele já retribuíra o sorriso. A mesma mulher que tão facilmente conseguia irritá-lo o fazia sorrir com quase a mesma facilidade. Tinha certeza de que nunca havia visto essa mulher antes daquele dia. E apesar de toda a lógica do mundo negar isso, desde que a havia visto na sala de seu avô, sentia como se a conhecesse há anos, e quase tão bem quanto a si mesmo.

* * *

E só porque eu gosto, um pouquinho de melance no final. Me empolguei escrevendo, mas não gostei muito desse. O próximo me deu mais animação, e se vocês não estão entendendo que infernos o Luxus está fazendo aí, e sendo tão amigável, acalmem-se. Tudo será bem explicado no próximo capítulo.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, e deixem mais! (: beijos pra todos.

Ps: décimo capítulo no sábado de manhã.


	10. De Volta

**Capítulo 10**

**De Volta**

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, esta soltou um alto rangido de protesto e criou um vão no chão empoeirado. Há quase um mês Luxus havia saído para uma missão de Classe-S, e esta havia pagado bem o bastante para financiar por vários meses o aluguel. O apartamento não era excepcionalmente grande; dois quartos, uma sala ampla, cozinha média. Não era como se precisasse de muito afinal. O apartamento em que residia antes era enorme, mas ele o havia perdido para um ricaço qualquer quando se mudou da cidade, pouco menos de um ano atrás. Mas isso também era indiferente para ele; quase nunca estava em casa, e só o mantinha para ter mais privacidade quando ocasionalmente se encontrava na cidade. Quando voltou achou melhor pegar um lugar menor, um pouco mais barato, e acabou naquele, que ficava numa das áreas de periferia da cidade. Seu antigo "eu" nunca aceitaria ficar em um lugar daquela estirpe.

Quando pensava no quanto havia mudado, se comparado a como era tão pouco tempo atrás, ele chegava a achar graça. Não que as pessoas de fora pudessem perceber, mas definitivamente se sentia diferente. Estava mais calmo; não sentia mais a necessidade de humilhar (tanto) os outros. Apenas ignorava quando alguém tentava irritá-lo, ao invés de eletrocutar a pessoa. Depois de ter sido excomungado, vagou durante um tempo, buscando novas guildas às quais se afiliar. Um mago não se vira muito bem estando sozinho, porque praticamente todos os trabalhos são feitos diretamente aos Mestres. Infelizmente, sua fama já havia corrido o continente, e todos os lugares estavam temerosos em tê-lo. Sabiam o quão forte era, e que seria uma grande adição – ter um mago classe-S a mais nunca é ruim, especialmente um tão poderoso – mas infelizmente também sabiam sobre seu temperamento, e o que fizera a Fairy Tail. Tinham medo de que perturbasse a ordem dentro das guildas, e ele era sempre rejeitado em todas pelas quais passava. Chegou a se arrepender por nunca ter se interessado por algo que não fosse magia. Depois de dois ou três meses rodando o país sem trabalho nenhum, acabou indo parar em Raven Tail, guilda negra de seu pai Ivan.

Por mais que não quisesse se afiliar ao homem que nunca tinha realmente ligado para ele, e especialmente a uma guilda clandestina, Ivan fora o único a recebê-lo de braços abertos. Havia feito dois ou três pequenos trabalhos quando ele então deixou em claro suas intenções ao aceitá-lo. Fez uma tentativa forçada de extrair a Lacrima de seu corpo, coisa que quase o matou. Teria de fato morrido se seu pai tivesse tido sucesso, mas no último momento Luxus conseguiu explodir o lugar, e fugiu. Tendo perdido bastante sangue e com a vida por um fio, conseguiu voltar a Magnólia, onde seu avô, desesperado com seu estado, o acolheu e cuidou dele com a ajuda de Porlyusica. O mesmo homem que um dia ele tentou matar agora tentava salvar sua vida. Quando Luxus recobrou a consciência, alguns dias depois do incidente, viu seu avô dormindo desconfortavelmente na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Nunca havia chorado como naquela noite.

Chegou a implorar por várias semanas seguidas para ser aceito de volta. Ninguém o queria lá, mas ele ainda insistia. Disse que mudaria, que tentaria se tornar mais humilde. Sentia-se arrependido, e queria provar para o velho que ele realmente estava diferente. No final Makarov lhe deu um voto de confiança e resolveu colocá-lo num período de provação. Não estava exatamente afiliado novamente; poderia pegar trabalhos no quadro de missões (até porque havia poucos magos classe-S e várias ofertas), mas deveria mostrar que era merecedor de perdão. Iria dirigir-se a seu avô com extremo respeito, que como Mestre o merecia. E ainda assim com a condição de que ele passaria o mínimo de tempo possível na guilda, indo lá somente quando precisasse pegar um trabalho ou falar com ele, e preferivelmente também na cidade, somente quando fosse necessário e entre um trabalho e outro. Não ia ser tão diferente de como as coisas eram antes afinal, já que ele também raramente ficava por lá, mas ainda assim era estranho o clima que existia entre todos os magos quando ele estava. Antes eles simplesmente o ignoravam, com Natsu ocasionalmente pedindo por um duelo, mas agora todos ficavam em silêncio e paravam de fazer o que quer que fosse que estivessem fazendo quando Luxus entrava pelo grande portal. Todos os olhos se voltavam em sua direção enquanto ele passava em direção às escadas, todos prontos para atacar ao mínimo movimento fora do comum que ele desse.

Essa atmosfera de medo irracional que existia agora na guilda sempre que ele aparecia era algo que o incomodava imensamente. Mas não podia culpá-los; ele quase os matou, ao próprio avô e todos da cidade, tudo por um capricho idiota. Quando pensava nisso se sentia mal por ter chegado tão longe em sua megalomania. Entre os sete meses que se passaram desde que havia sido aceito de volta, esteve na cidade poucas vezes, preferindo pegar os pedidos de trabalho de madrugada, quando havia menos gente na guilda. Isso evitava todo aquele ritual. Percebeu que as palavras que havia dito tanto tempo atrás para Natsu pouco antes de ter sido derrotado – _"O que __**só **__aconteceu porque ele e o cara de metal se uniram, deixemos isso bem claro."_ – estavam completamente erradas. Não queria conquistar membros para Fairy Tail através de medo, se realmente um dia fosse o Mestre. Infelizmente descobrira isso um pouco tarde demais. O próprio Natsu era um dos únicos que parecia não o odiar nem olhar feio para ele quando ocasionalmente passava pela guilda. Antes o ignorava impassivelmente; agora até respondia com um aceno de cabeça, de vez em quando, quando ele dizia 'oi'. Mas ainda assim não se associava àquele bando de baderneiros idiotas. Porque, por mais que ele tivesse mudado, eles não tinham, e ele ainda era o mais forte daquele lugar. Não respeitava-os mais do que o fazia antes. A única pessoa a quem realmente tinha respeito na guilda era seu avô, a quem devia sua vida. Agora meramente tentava ignorar o ódio que seus "nakama" nutriam por ele.

Entrou e fechou a porta, o que deixou o apartamento às escuras mais uma vez. Jogou a bolsa no sofá que ele sabia onde estava e retirou o casaco. Abriu as janelas e deixou o vento que entrava varrer o ar estagnado para fora. Olhou para o sol que se punha, tingindo o céu e a cidade em tons de dourado e vermelho. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Anna. Haviam se despedido depois da breve conversa – e talvez desentendimento – que tiveram. Ela foi para um lado, ele para o outro. Quando havia andado uma pequena distância, parou e olhou para trás, a fim de observar a garota que se afastava. Não sabia por que havia feito aquilo.

Bagunçou os cabelos, forçando-se a parar de pensar na morena e preocupar-se com outras coisas. Não conseguiria limpar o apartamento inteiro sozinho; no dia seguinte chamaria uma diarista e lhe daria uma boa gorjeta por todo o trabalho que ela teria. Mas antes: um banho. Foi retirando suas roupas sujas pelo caminho e jogando-as em qualquer lugar. Ligou o chuveiro no morno e, chiando, entrou quando a água ainda estava gelada, sentindo-a aquecer aos poucos. Relaxou os músculos, sentindo o sangue seco ser lavado de seu corpo. Essa missão havia sido excepcionalmente difícil, e era bom poder descansar pra variar. No dia seguinte ou no outro pegaria mais uma e novamente sairia da cidade, conforme havia prometido a seu avô. Makarov havia confiado nele o suficiente, mas Luxus deveria se mostrar merecedor de tal confiança, e ele certamente não queria decepcionar seu avô novamente. Iria fazer o que fosse preciso para mostrar que merecia ser um membro da guilda novamente, e até ser o Mestre um dia, mesmo que fosse necessário abdicar desse direito.

Depois de passar tempo suficiente no banho, secou-se e vestiu uma calça jeans apenas. Com a toalha em mãos e ainda secando os cabelos, foi à cozinha e viu que a despensa não poderia estar mais vazia. _"Estou com mais fome ou sono?"_, perguntava-se, pensando se deveria deixar as compras para o dia seguinte. _"Hm, talvez não precise comprar nada por enquanto. Hora de fazer uma visitinha à Senhora Dumpfrey."_ Largou a toalha no sofá, colocou uma camiseta clara e saiu do apartamento, cruzando o corredor em direção à porta em frente à sua. Tocou a campainha e logo ouviu passos no lado de dentro enquanto a residente checava o olho-mágico. Conseguiu ouvir também o gritinho abafado de excitação que a pessoa deu antes de, segundos depois, abrir a porta.

A Senhora Dumpfrey é uma viúva baixinha de rosto rechonchudo e cabelos laranja com um senso de moda questionável e uma voz irritante. Mas ela também faz uma lasanha maravilhosa e está na menopausa, além de ser a vizinha de Luxus. Logo, uma mulher de meia-idade carente e sentindo calores com um vizinho de vinte e quatro anos com um corpo escultural sempre é um bom jeito de conseguir uma ótima refeição.

O jovem loiro escorou um braço no batente da porta, debruçando-se sobre a mulher enquanto olhava para ela de forma lasciva. Só isso já foi o suficiente para a pobre senhora encolher-se e perder a fala. Quando ele começou a falar, a voz grave a fez engasgar.

- Olá, sra. Dumpfrey. Como estamos essa noite? – e lhe deu um sorriso cheio de dentes branquíssimos.

- Muito bem, Luxus... talvez um pouco calor demais... – certamente estava sentindo **muito** calor no momento. Precisaria de outro banho, gelado de preferência.

- É, está realmente calor, não? – e segurou a parte de baixo de sua camisa, abanando-se com ela e deixando aparecer parte de seu abdômen. Podia jurar que a mulher estava babando.

- ...ahaam...

- Então, sra. Dumpfrey, eu acabei de chegar de uma missão **muito** perigosa que durou um bom tempo, e reparei que não tenho absolutamente **nada** para comer na minha casa... a senhora não teria talvez, possivelmente, algumas sobras que pudessem, sabe como é, servir de jantar para mim, teria?

- Sobras, Luxus? Não, não, nada de sobras. Você gostaria de uma lasanha? Eu farei uma bem grande para você, e você pode comer o quanto quiser.

- Uau, sra. Dumpfrey, a senhora realmente é um amor de pessoa. Não sei como consegui viver até hoje sem conhecê-la; realmente é minha salvação. – e inclinou-se um pouco mais em sua direção – Por favor, diga-me como posso pagá-la. Qualquer coisa.

- Oh! Oh, Luxus... não, eu apenas fico feliz em saber que você está se alimentando bem... – a mulher estava quase desmaiando só de pensar no loiro em sua porta pagando-a da forma que ela realmente gostaria, mas nunca teria coragem para falar algo como aquilo para ele – Eu começarei a fazer sua lasanha agora mesmo. Você gostaria de entrar e esperar aqui dentro?

- Sinto muito, sra. Dumpfrey, mas estou tentando ajeitar a casa um pouco; ela está realmente uma bagunça. Quando a senhora terminar poderia levá-la para mim? Muito obrigado, mesmo. – ao dizer isso, desencostou-se do batente, pronto para ir embora, e a mulher lhe dirigiu um olhar de pura tristeza.

Pegou sua mão e inclinou-se, beijando a parte de cima levemente enquanto olhava de forma penetrante para a viúva. Esta deu um sorriso afetado, e seu rosto redondo adquiriu uma feição de felicidade extrema. Luxus endireitou-se e se virou, entrando novamente em seu apartamento. Sabia que a mulher ainda estava parada na porta, provavelmente sonhando acordada, e deu um sorriso satisfeito: o jantar estava garantido.

Bateu um pouco no sofá para tentar tirar a poeira que se acumulara, sem muito sucesso e jogou-se nele. Pegou o controle jogado e ligou a televisão num canal aleatório. Durante a hora seguinte viu programas quaisquer, apenas passando o tempo a fim de que sua tão esperada lasanha chegasse logo. Sua barriga já roncava quando ouviu a campainha; levantou-se num salto. Ao abrir a porta, a sra. Dumpfrey segurava um tabuleiro imenso de lasanha do qual saía vapor; ela não estava brincando quando disse "bem grande".

- Nossa, sra. Dumpfrey, você realmente se superou! – e sorriu abertamente, realmente feliz por agora poder comer algo.

- Ah, isso não é nada, Luxus. Por você, qualquer coisa. – entregou-lhe o tabuleiro, tendo cuidado de ajeitar os pegadores de forma que ele não se queimasse.

- Muito obrigado. Você fez minha noite, sra. Dumpfrey. Boa noite. – inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto, e logo voltou ao apartamento, fechando a porta com o pé. Sabia que a mulher provavelmente estava tendo um orgasmo do lado de fora de seu apartamento nesse momento, mas tanto faz. Agora: jantar!

Comeu a lasanha inteira com gosto, engolindo grandes pedaços de cada vez. Mal estava vendo a TV, e isso não importava no momento. Depois que terminou apalpou sua barriga inexistente, satisfeito, e levantou-se. Pegou a bandeja no sofá (comera diretamente dela) e desligou a televisão. Deixou-a na pia; no dia seguinte a lavaria e entregaria à vizinha, não se esquecendo de agradecê-la. Ela podia ser absurdamente irritante, mas realmente estaria morto se não fossem suas lasanhas. Tirou a camisa no quarto e tentou bater o pó da cama, igualmente sem muito sucesso, e já a deixou arrumada. Estava escovando os dentes quando novamente a campainha tocou, insistente. Será que era a sra. Dumpfrey novamente, e ela tinha adquirido coragem para cobrar o que ele **sabia **que ela realmente queria como pagamento? Urgh, não! Terminou de escovar os dentes, rezando para não ser a vizinha, e foi atender a porta.

- Oi gracinha, fiquei sabendo que você tinha voltado hoje.

- Ah. Olá, Evergreen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Anna estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas na parede, os óculos em uma mão, o livro aberto em seu colo sendo segurado pela outra. Não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para ler. Não estava realmente com dor de cabeça (ainda), mas estava exausta mentalmente, e sentia a cabeça pesada. Tentava se distrair sem muito sucesso; a toda hora se pegava pensando em sua situação, e mais intensamente em Luxus. Realmente era uma coincidência absurda tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que o homem que havia salvado anos atrás era o neto do amigo de seu pai, e exatamente aquele que seria provavelmente seu tutor. Quanto mais ela tentava racionalizar toda a situação, mais absurdo tudo aquilo lhe parecia.

E agora tinha que se decidir: aceitar o convite de Makarov enquanto tentava ignorar a presença de seu neto, ou recusar e voltar à vida de solidão, somente ela, seus livros e a floresta. Era feliz lá, ou pelo menos era o que pensava – pode ser que ela estivesse confundindo "existência aceitável" com felicidade. Mas ainda assim, será que seria feliz em Magnólia? Será que conseguiria, tendo noção da presença do jovem loiro, prestar atenção o suficiente em seus estudos? Era o que mais lhe preocupava. E também se sentia temerosa por um dia ele talvez recuperar a memória dos acontecimentos de três anos atrás e querer explicações. Ele realmente parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que ficaria irritado se descobrisse que suas lembranças haviam sido apagadas deliberadamente.

Sabia que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Sentia-se um pouco cansada, mas bem acordada, e isso só piorava as coisas. Se conseguisse dormir talvez esquecesse seus problemas, pelo menos momentaneamente, e só teria que voltar às suas divagações na manhã seguinte. Mas infelizmente era obrigada a continuar pensando e pensando durante horas, somente para sentir-se mais infeliz com sua situação. Sentia-se como um rato encurralado, uma pequenina presa do destino. Deu um suspiro alto; se não conseguia nem dormir nem se concentrar talvez devesse se movimentar um pouco. Procuraria alguma clareira na floresta próxima e treinaria até desmaiar; pelo menos pararia de pensar um pouco em tudo aquilo. Além do mais, o ar noturno lhe faria bem. Calçou suas botas surradas, pegou suas espadas e saiu sorrateiramente pela janela.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Estava sentado em sua cama, nu, um cigarro aceso entre os dedos. Evergreen, como sempre, viera e se fora. E também como de costume implorou para passar o resto da noite lá, apenas para ter seu pedido rejeitado. Luxus não gostava de toda aquela melação depois do sexo, ou pelo menos não com a garota. Não era do tipo de ficar abraçadinho e dormir junto; ficava sempre alerta quando estava com outra pessoa na cama, e com certeza não conseguiria descansar dessa forma. Nunca havia namorado a sério uma mulher; relações casuais lhe bastavam. E como a antiga subordinada era quem lhe procurava sempre que ele voltava à cidade, ele nunca negava o que ela tinha a lhe dar: extrema devoção em forma carnal. Ela tinha um corpo espetacular, e deixava-o fazer o que ele quisesse. Quem não se aproveitaria disso?

Deu uma longa tragada e olhou pela janela à sua frente. A lua cheia brilhava, espalhando sua luminosidade fantasmagórica pela cidade, algumas nuvens esparsas quase invisíveis no céu noturno. Deixou sua mente vagar, e quase que imediatamente ela se focou em Anna. Tinha alguma coisa intrigante sobre a garota, e queria descobrir o que era. Havia dito que não fazia diferença para ele se ela quisesse ir embora, mas estava mentindo. Se ela se afastasse ele nunca conseguiria outra chance de desvendar seus segredos; algo lhe dizia que ela se dissiparia como a fumaça que o rodeava se não aceitasse o convite de seu avô. E isso era algo que ele certamente não gostaria que acontecesse. Não era exatamente fascinação o que sentia sobre a garota, mas sim franca curiosidade.

Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama. Estava exausto, e já havia tido atividades demais por hoje. Deitou-se de costas, com os braços dobrados e as mãos por baixo da cabeça, e relaxou seus músculos. Olhou novamente para a lua, pela janela ainda aberta, e sentiu seus olhos fechando-se sozinhos, a visão tornando-se embaçada. Num sonho vívido, viu a lua perder sua tonalidade branca e tornar-se de um dourado brilhante. Outra lua dourada apareceu ao lado desta, e logo dois imensos olhos o encaravam, da mesma forma melancólica que haviam feito três anos antes. No fundo de sua mente, ouviu uma voz melodiosa e igualmente triste, cheia de entrelinhas que ele não conseguia decifrar.

- _...e, principalmente, eu... me desculpe. _– e então, um grande clarão.

Quase que imediatamente deslizou para a inconsciência.

* * *

Primeiro, eu sou uma bosta de escritora; desculpem-me por isso!  
Nunca posto quando eu falo que vou postar.  
Mas fiquei seriamente doente, e tava bem mal mesmo.

Vou fazer o possível agora pra postar uma vez por semana apenas, porque é difícil escrever e postar simultaneamente.  
Portanto, capítulos novos às quartas OU sábados. Se não for em um, vai ser no outro. Se estiver demorando, podem me xingar muito no twitter hahaha

O décimo está aí, e o próximo só na quarta/sábado.  
Obrigados eternos a quem lê, e mais ainda pra quem manda reviews; vocês são incríveis!

Ps: Um pouco de Luxus peladjénho de fan-service (pra mim, óbvio), e agora vocês sabem como ele voltou pra FT. Eu sei que o Luxus de verdade NUNCA imploraria, mas essa história sou eu quem escrevo. Se não gostaram das circunstâncias, podem deixar reviews reclamando. Aceito idéias, sugestões e críticas de bom grado.


End file.
